Grateful
by Edlestein
Summary: After a hard year, Quinn realizes that she has thanked most of her friends for their help, except for Mr. Schuester. Once she thanks him, the relationship between both of them starts to change, and she doesn't know if that is good or bad. A Quill story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well, I decided to watch Glee again, and suddenly I felt like shipping Quinn and Will (I know it's weird but...I just started to do it). I usually write in Spanish cause English it's my second language, so...I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. If any of you wants to help me to correct them, I would be very thankful.**

 **I hope you like this story, it's the first time I write a Glee fanfic...actually is the first time I publish something here.**

 **So, if you are reading these, thank you :)**

Chapter 1

After all she had been through, her mother asked her to go to a therapist. At first, she was against it, but after a while she agreed to do it. She had realized that she actually needed help. After giving Beth away, she felt sad most of the time, the only thing that crossed her mind was her daughter; her big bright eyes, how tiny her hands were….how perfect she was.

And there was she now, telling to a 40 year old man how she felt, how she missed Beth, how she was so angry at Puck and at herself.

"What else do you feel?" asked her therapist.

"Nothing…I mean….what else should I feel? I am mad, mad at everyone, but especially at me for being an idiot. I gave Beth away that makes me a bad mother, a terrible person and…"

"Quinn, haven't you thought of the positive things that this whole situation brought to you?" he asked looking at his notes.

"Positive?" she asked, she started to laugh, not because she found the comment funny, but because she found it annoying "You think that this brought something good to me?"

"You said it las session" said Doctor Neumann pointing something at his notes "You made friends, like for example….Mercedes"

"Yes I did…"she said looking at the floor. It was true, she had made new friends: Mercedes, Kurt…even Rachel was her friend now. "And I am grateful because of that, I thank God for bringing this people to my life, the only reason my days weren't that bad, it was because of them."

"Who is _them_?" Quinn did not think about her answer, obviously when she said them , she meant: Mercedes, Artie, Puck (maybe they didn't have the best relationship but he always wanted to help), Finn…specially Finn, who somehow didn't hate her, who looked for her in the summer to talk, Mr. Schue, the whole Glee Club. "Have you thanked them? I mean…I know you thank God, but what about them?"

"Yes, I have thanked them so many times. Each of them. Especially Mercedes" she replied, she looked so sure about her answer.

"Even to Puck?"

"Yes, and Finn, not only that, I also apologised to both"

"What about Mister…."he looked at his notes. Sometimes Quinn had the impression that her therapist forgot all the names she said, and maybe some details that she found important, but he was a nice guy…"Schuester?"

Quinn was about to answer. She only spoke to him one time after she had Beth, and it was just to tell him that she saw Shelby at the hospital, after that, the summer vacations started.

Neumann knew the answer when he saw how her look on her face changed as soon as he mentioned her teacher. He smiled and looked at her directly in the eyes to tell her what he thought about Mr. Schue:

"Maybe, you should thank him. I think he helped you more than what you think"

"Really?" she asked confused.

"Yeah…maybe buy him something, or invite him to have lunch"

"I don't think that he was that helpful, doctor Neumann"

"Or maybe, you have not realized how helpful he actually was" he stood up. It was he way to tell her that they were done for the day. Quinn stood up too, and walked to the door "Trust me, Quinn, you'll see" he winked at her, and then she left the room.

It was the first day after summer vacation. As soon as she came into school, everybody looked at her, obviously the whole school knew that she had given Beth away, and the lies she told Finn. Nobody would forget what she did.

When she saw Santana and Brittany with her cheerleader uniforms she decided to get hers back, to be on top again, to be happy. Rachel interrupted her thoughts when she came to her to ask if she would assist to Glee Club that afternoon.

"Of course" Quinn said with a smile "I wouldn't miss it"

"Great, see you later" said after giving her a hug.

Quinn did not only want to see her friends, she wanted to talk to Mr. Schuester, she wanted to thank him. After giving it a lot of thought, she realized that Doctor Neumann had right, her teacher was always there for her, he didn't mention her name when he found out that she had made that _Glist_.

She owed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was leaving the classroom, except for Quinn. She wanted to talk to Mr. Schue with no one else around. Once the class was empty, she stood up from her chair and walked towards him. He was putting some books on his bag; he probably did not realize that she was still there.

"Mr. Schue…"she said to get his attention.

Will looked at her, and gave her a small smile.

"Quinn is there, anything I can help you with?" he asked. It was kind of weird that Quinn looked for him, that she started a conversation with him.

"No, well…I just wanted to thank you" she said smiling at him "Last year, you helped me a lot, and the only time I thanked you…I sort of called you a man whore, and that wasn't right…so, I just wanted to say, thank you, Mr. Schuester, for all your help".

He was surprised; he certainly did not expect that, he didn't even know what to say. Quinn could notice how her teacher didn't know what to answer, now she felt ashamed, she always knew that telling him that was a bad idea.

"I will be always there for all of you, Quinn. And I really appreciate what you just said"

"I just thought I had to tell you this. See you tomorrow in Spanish class"

"See you tomorrow" he replied.

Quinn walked to the door, but she suddenly stopped. It wasn't enough, what she had just told him, wasn't enough. She looked at him again, now she was nervous, because she knew, she would regret what she was about to do, but it was the only way she would feel that she had done enough to thank him.

"Mr. Schuester, I wanted to ask you out for dinner" as soon as those words came out of her mouth, she noticed how he looked surprised, how panic started to grow in him "I…don't mean it in a…romantic way, just to…thank you…I wanted to bring you a present but…I think dinner is better. If you think it is fine".

Suddenly, the whole body of Will showed how relieved he felt in that moment. He definitely didn't want to have another Suzy Pepper (or Rachel Berry) case. He noticed how Quinn was so nervous, so ashamed, and how she really meant it.

He nodded.

"It would be an honour, Quinn"

"Oh…"she said smiling, she was so relived too "I would say Bread Sticks, but many people from school go there".

Schuester appreciated how Quinn wanted to be discrete; somehow it was a proof of how she actually was doing this invitation with a good and innocent intention. That made him feel save, and comfortable with the whole idea.

"There's this Pizza place, called Bernie's, maybe, there is okay?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure, I'll look for it. Is Friday alright for you or…?"

"Friday sounds good, should we meet there at, 6?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Now…see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

The next few days, in Spanish class, Quinn felt ashamed. She couldn't even look at him without feeling like an idiot; probably he thought that she had a stupid girlish crush on him. There was another Glee Club meeting that week, and she didn't say a word to him. The only times she opened her mouth in his presence were when Santana asked her if she was going to try out for the Cheerios.

"Yes, I will" said Quinn quietly. For some reason, she thought that the less he heard her, the less he would remember the conversation they had.

"Remember you have to be early, or there will be a lot of people" said Santana in a regular tone of voice.

"I know" replied the blonde, again, quietly.

"What is wrong with you? Are you sick or something? Or are you starting to be like Rachel and you are "taking care of your voice"? "asked Santana.

"No, not at all" she said.

"Ok….whatever" Santana turned around and started to talk to Brittany about how ridiculous did Rachel look that day.

Once the bell rang, everybody started to leave the classroom. Quinn was surprised when Mr. Schue stopped her. Both waited until the classroom was empty. She did not look at him until he said her name to get her attention.

"I just wanted to ask if the plan is still on"

"Of course. Unless you don't want to…." She said.

"No, no. We see us there".

Both smiled at each other, and she left the classroom. She had therapy that afternoon, and she wanted to tell Neumann how much she hated him, he had putted that idea on her mind, and now she was probably going to be hated by her only favourite teacher.

Before she went home, she went to the gym entrance, waiting for her turn for the Cheerios try outs. When she came in, she smiled at Becky. But her smile went away as soon as Sue looked at her disgusted.

"No way. Get out" Sue said.

"Coach Sylvester, please…just hear me out"

"You let me down" she replied "I don't want you near to my squad; you will distract them with the awful sound of your stretch marks rubbing against your uniforms"

"What if I helped you get those confetti cannons back?" said Quinn without thinking "I know many groups at church that would give you money, just because you are helping a "confused" girl to get better."

Sue smiled slightly.

"Next."

Quinn sighed, relived, she was back. She would be on top soon. After that, she ran to her car, so that she could get on time to her appointment with Doctor Neumann. On her way, she knew that she couldn't blame him, after all, he had only made her a suggestion, and she decided to follow that suggestion.

And once they were talking, she mentioned that she would have dinner with Mr. Schue, which made Neumann quite happy, it meant she did actually want to get better, that she actually listened to him, that he was making a great job.

"You are making a huge progress here, Quinn" he said "I think we are done for today"

"But we have 20 minutes left" said the blonde.

"I know, but, I think you deserve to go home early"

"Thank you" she said standing up "See you next week"

"Bye, Quinn"

She left home happy, he was right; she was making a huge progress, because somehow, she felt happier, she felt free, free of guilty, free of sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she arrived at the restaurant, he was already there. He was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, and jeans. Quinn was so used to see him wearing his vests, that she did not recognize him at first.

"Hi" she said when she was already behind him.

"Oh…hi, Quinn" he said standing up. Will moved her chair so that she could take a seat.

"Thank you" she took a sit, and when he was already in his, both smiled at each other.

The first 5 minutes, they didn't speak; they lonely looked at the menu and ordered. Quinn started to regret her decision again, the two hours before the dinner, she was trying to convince herself that the dinner would be normal, that it wouldn't be uncomfortable, that they would have a nice time, but now, she was thinking that she was wrong about that.

"Mister Schue, I know this is weird, and if you want we can just…go home, and forget about this…"

"Quinn, the good thing about us, is that we haven't talked that much, which gives us more options of what we can discuss" he said offering her a kind smile "We can talk about anything you want"

"Okay" she said smiling back at him.

"And you can also ask me anything"

"Really?" Schue recognised that look on her eyes, she was probably going to ask something very personal, just to bother him.

"Yes"

"Aha…What's going on with Miss Pillsbury?" she raised her eyebrow, he started to laugh.

"Yeah, well not anything"

"I think you don't want to talk about _her,_ Mr. Schuester" said Quinn while the waitress gave them their drinks.

"You are right. And please, call me Will tonight" She smiled as he mentioned his name. After that, the rest was easy.

They talked, without any problem, without awkward silences. They laughed, they shared details about themselves, and they forgot that they were student and teacher for at least two hours. And when it came time to order the dessert, they got a bit annoyed because they knew; they had to stop talking for a while.

Both read the menu, and ordered a chocolate cake to share. Will chose coffee, Quinn a chai latte.

"I have never drunk chai tea" said Will once the waitress was gone.

"Oh, I love it. When I was living with Puck, I got so mad, that I left the house one afternoon and found a small coffee place, and there was where I drank the best Chai latte I have ever drank. It was made with coconut milk and had tapioca in it, and I have never found this place again, probably it got closed"

"I knew a place where you could order your drinks with tapioca, if I remember where it is, I'll let you know"

"Thank you" she said laughing.

It took them one hour to eat the dessert, they were eating it slow on propose, they didn't want that night to end, because both knew, they wouldn't go out like that again, not because they did not want to, but because they knew it was wrong.

When it was already late, they left. Both waited for their car at the valet parking, the first car that arrived was his. He looked at her when he got his keys.

"Thanks, Quinn, it was a lovely evening"

"I am glad you had a nice time, Mister Schue"

"I said…."

"I know, but the night is over. And I need to get used to call you that way again" she said with certain disappointment in her voice "We'll see us on Monday"

"We certainly will, goodnight Quinn"

"Goodnight"

He got on his car, and a few seconds later hers arrived. She got in and drove to her place, her mother didn't know that she went to have dinner with a teacher, probably she would have freaked out. Her mother always told her to not have a personal relationship with her teachers, and she had always followed that rule.

When she got home, all the lights were turned off; she walked to her room and started to put her pyjama on. She just wanted to sleep, to dream about the conversation that she and _Will_ had. Because that night, she got to spend time with Will, not Mr. Schuester.

It's funny, how he was thinking exactly the same. He was trying to remember how she smiled when he said, that he would find that tapioca place, and each time her face came to his mind, he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if it was the real expression she had made. The only thing he was sure, that he had seen, was the sparkle in her eyes, which stayed in her the whole night.

After a while, Schuester decided to stop thinking about her. He knew it was wrong to think about her in that way, to think about the sparkle in her eyes. But he kept thinking about it, that sparkle chased him in his dreams, and it would chase him forever.

 **Hello! I know it's kind of short, I wanted to keep writing, but I felt I had to cut it here.**

 **I hope that you like the story, and I promise I'll keep making this better. Again, sorry if there are any grammars mistakes, and thank you if you are reading this.**

 **M.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Tuesday. It was the day she got her cheerleader uniform back, the day everyone looked at her, not because she was the girl who got pregnant last year, but because she was the prettiest cheerio in school, because people accepted her and admired her now that she was on that uniform.

She was enjoying the attention that she was getting, when she looked them in the eyes, they would look away, ashamed for being caught when they were staring at her.

The old Quinn Fabray was back.

When she got into the classroom, everybody was looking at her, and started to whisper. She sat right next to Santana as she always did in Spanish class. When Mister Schue got into the class, everybody got quiet. Quinn smiled discretely at him, and he did the same to her.

The blonde looked at Santana, hoping that she hadn't noticed that smile. The rest of the hour, the only interactions between Quinn and Schue were when she asked some questions.

"Quinn…"he said when the bell rang "Could you stay for a minute?"

Santana and Quinn looked at each other for a minute, Quinn knew what her friend was thinking "What the hell did you do?" , she shacked her head in response to that thought.

"Don't wait for me; I'll see you at the cafeteria" Santana left as soon as her friend said those words.

Both waited, till they were sure that she wasn't around, that they were completely alone. Schue leaned on his desk, and so did Quinn in one of the tables.

"Nice uniform" he said.

"Thanks" she laughed "Is there something wrong, Mister Schuester?"

"Ehh no…sorry if you got worried. I did my homework, and I think I found that coffee shop that you mentioned" he took out a small paper from his notebook "This is the address, and the name"

"Oh my God" she said looking at the paper with a big smile on her face "It is, Puck lives not too far away from there, thank you, Mister Schue"

"You are welcome. Well…first go there and see if it really is the place you were talking about, and if it is, you can thank me then"

Quinn laughed.

"I thank you, for the effort and the intention. It doesn't matter if it actually is that place or not" Both smiled at each other for a few seconds. "So…thank you" Schuester nodded. She started to walk away, but she came back to him "Maybe, you would like to find it out with me?"

"Ahm…" he was nervous, and so did the blonde. If she felt stupid last time for asking him out for a dinner, now she did not only feel stupid, but also ridiculous.

"Just….I'll be there on Saturday, probably at twelve, if you want, you can join me" she started to walk away again.

"Quinn!" he yelled when she had one step out of the door. She turned around, this time, they stayed quiet "I'll…I'll see you there"

She smiled and looked at the floor ashamed, but happy.

"Okay, see you there" this time she left. He laughed, because the happiness he was feeling right now was intense.

He walked to the teacher's lounge. When he came in, he took a seat right next to Emma and Beiste, both were talking about their last weekend, he could hear how Emma mentioned how wonderful was Carl a couple of times, and how Beiste talked about the chicken that she had just eaten.

"Will" said Beiste to catch his attention "Don't you want to join us next Saturday?"

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

"We wanted to go out next Saturday to a restaurant, you know…Beiste, Carl and me…" explained Emma, she was worried about how Will would react to the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Oh…I already have plans" he said smiling.

"For dinner?" asked Emma.

"Yeah…well, no, but maybe I will be busy" he was lying. He did have plans, but not for the dinner, and he knew he wouldn't be busy at that time, but he didn't feel like going out with Emma and Carl, but then he felt guilty for leaving Shannon alone with those two. "You know what? I'll be there, just text me the name of the restaurant"

"Sure" replied Emma "And what are your plans before the dinner?"

"Oh…" he knew, he knew he couldn't mention his plans with Quinn, cause if he did, they would get in trouble "I will have lunch with my parents"

"That sounds nice" said Emma smiling at him, deep inside, she was afraid of him dating again.

Will nodded. Beiste knew something was odd in all that, she knew that he was lying, but she did not understand why he would lie about his plans. Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, Quinn was hearing how her friends were making plans for that Friday night.

Artie was the one who was organizing everything; they would watch a horror movie, and later they would have dinner at Bread Sticks.

"Who's in?" asked Artie.

"My mom and Burt wanted to take us out for dinner, sorry Artie, but this time, Kurt and I won't be able to do it" said Finn.

"I am going to the theater with my parents" Mercedes.

"Santana and I were going to make out…well, to be honest, we would also do it while we watched the movie with all of you"

"What if we do it on Saturday? Instead we could have lunch and then we could watch the movie" suggested Tina.

"No" said Quinn as sun as she heard the day "I mean…why don't we do it as we planned; movie and then dinner. I already have plans for lunch"

"Sorry Quinn, I think most of us prefer that hour" said Kurt. Everyone agreed.

"Well…I am sorry; I won't be able to go" she answered while she stood up. She wasn't upset, she was just avoiding the questions about her plans, and the only person who noticed that strategy, was Kurt.

While the rest commented how unfair was that Quinn got upset, he watched her leave and observed carefully how his friend felt relieved as soon as she left the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And…?"

"It is, it is the chai I was looking for!" said Quinn with a bright smile "Thank you so much, Mister…Will"

"You are welcome, and you were right, tapioca makes everything better"

"I am always right" she winked at him. This time, it was easier for them to start a conversation, it was easier to talk, and this time, they didn't care about hiding personal details.

He told her about Terri and Miss Pillsbury, about his parents. Quinn told him about Puck, Finn, Beth, about the divorce of her parents, how she was now in therapy. And later, they talked about things without importance: favourite food, favourite drinks, movies, cd's, hobbies…

"I always wanted to see a ballet in person" said Quinn after a while "My dad only took me to football games"

"I think there will be a presentation of "Swan Lake" in two weeks" commented Schue.

"Really? I'll try to get tickets"

They kept talking, he promised to borrow her some CD's, and she promised to borrow him some movies and books. After a few minutes, she told him about the plans that her friends had, and how she did not regret missing the movie, because she was enjoying the time with him.

He blushed as soon as he heard that, he didn't say it out loud, but he felt so happy, and special.

And it was then, when he knew it, he wanted to go out with her again, make her laugh and exchange CD's and books every day. She stood up when the clock indicated it was already 2 p.m.

"Sorry, I have to go home" she said taking her bag "I really had a nice time, Will".

"Me too, Quinn" both smiled.

"See you on Monday" she said before she left.

He stayed there, looking at the chair in which just a few seconds ago, Quinn Fabray was sitting and talking to him, just a few seconds ago, she was laughing with him, and now, he had to go home alone, to get ready for a boring dinner.

He decided to wear one of his vests and black pants.

When he got to the restaurant, Emma and Carl were already at the table waiting for him and Shannon, before he could even make a step towards the table, Beiste greeted him, and then, they walked together to table. Will observed Carl carefully, he was good looking; dark hair, blue/green eyes, great teeth. He was a catch.

They introduced themselves, and after a few seconds, they started to see what to order. As soon as the waitress took their order, Carl started to talk about how lovely was the play that he and Emma had just seen last Friday night.

"Oh…Will, how was lunch with your parents?" asked Emma.

"What lunch?"

"Didn't you say you had plans with your parents today?" said Beiste looking at him with a look that made him understand everything.

"Yeah…right, sorry…I am very distracted today. It was okay, they are doing great" he said with a few laughs.

"That's good" commented Emma.

The rest of the night, nobody asked anything else about his lunch or his parents. Once it was over, Shannon asked him for a ride to home, which he agreed to do. The first minutes of the ride, they were talking about how nice was Carl, and how he and Emma were a great couple.

"Will…where were you really?"

"I don't understand what you are saying" he said feeling confused about that question.

"I don't think that you had lunch with your parents"

"I did, at their place; we had some sandwiches and orange juice…"

"Will, the more you explain it to me…the more I think you are lying"

"Shannon…want me to be honest? I have a life besides school, I have my own personal stuff, we just met, and I am not going to tell you my personal things" he wasn't upset, he was just scared of Beiste, of her finding out where he had been that morning.

"Okay…I won't ask again"

As soon as he left his friend, he sighed, he felt so relived. He knew she would respect what he had just told her, which meant, that he wouldn't get those questions again.

Everyone was clapping to the newest member of New Directions: Sam Evans.

Finn had convinced him to join the Glee Club, by saying that it was one of the coolest clubs in school, when everybody found out about that, they told Finn, that probably after two weeks Sam would leave them.

"All right! Question for the group. What's a duet?" said Schuester while he was writing _Duet_ on the board.

"A blanket"

Sam was the only one who looked confused when Brittany gave her answer, the rest, was already used to her replies.

"Ehh…no, Brittany. Close. A duet is when two voices join to become one. Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better. Now, some people may think…" He kept talking about it, and he noticed how Quinn was looking at him, how she was only focused on him, he did not realize it, but he even stopped talking for a few seconds "…and that is what duets are all about. So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. And, since you guys all seemed to love our little "Defying Gravity" diva-off, I'm making this a competition"

He could tell how everybody got excited about it.

"What's the winner get?" asked Mike while holding Tina's hand.

"Dinner for two, on me… at Breadstix" he said trying to look away from Quinn.

Everybody started to talk and ask between each other what song would they sing, and with whom. The only ones who apparently weren't looking for a partner were Quinn and Artie. When Schue told them that they could leave, everybody stood up and kept talking.

"Quinn…"he said when she was already at the door "Aren't you going to participate?"

"Not really, I don't feel like…doing it" she said "And anyways, you saw it, nobody wants to sing with me"

Actually, Schuester saw how Sam looked at her, hoping to get to sing with her. And somehow, that made him feel upset.

"Come on, Quinn. It's a dinner…at Breadstix, on me" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Let's give the chance to those who have a couple"

"You can go with one of your friends"

"It wouldn't be the same" she said "Anyways…goodbye, see you tomorrow"

Will watched her leave. If it were fair for the rest of the kids, and not inappropriate, he would have suggested her to sing together.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was applauding to Santana and Mercedes. Nobody could deny that they had made a great job. Once they were finished and Santana made some comments about how she and Mercedes had obviously won, Schuester asked them to take a seat.

"So…the rest of you could keep thinking about your ideas. Meanwhile, Quinn, can you come with me for a second?"

She nodded, probably he was going to insist on her making a duet with somebody, probably with Sam, maybe Will wanted that the new kid felt comfortable and part of the club. They went out of the classroom and he asked her to take a seat on the floor.

"Is it about the duets? Cause…I haven't changed my mind about that and…"she got quiet as soon as she saw the tickets that her teacher was holding in his hands "What…what are those?"

"I told you there was going to be a presentation of the "Swan Lake"" said Schuester handing her the tickets.

"This is…very nice of you" she said looking at the tickets with excitement "Two tickets?"

"Well…uhm…yeah, I thought we could go. Its next week, once the duet competition is over, and it is on a Thursday, you know…just in case you change your mind and you win the contest"

"I won't change my mind. So, next Thursday?"

"Yeah, I could pick you up and…"

"What if I see you at your place and we go from there to the theatre?" she interrupted "I don't think my mother would be happy if she saw my teacher picking me up for a…thing"

"Yeah, of course" he said "We see us there around 7 p.m? The function starts at 8"

"Sounds fine" she stood up. And smiled at him "I better get in there"

Will nodded. Both went into the classroom, after a few seconds they were dismissed. While they were leaving, Quinn offered her teacher a very discrete smile, and the only thing he did, was look away as he got blushed.

Kurt, who was walking right behind her, noticed both things. And as soon as they were out he started to walk right next to Quinn. She noticed that and smiled at him, she got nervous when she noticed how close her friend was to him.

"Do you want something?"

"No, no…I was just wondering if everything is alright. You know…Mr. Schue took you out, and it seemed serious" said Kurt while she got to her locker.

"Oh, he just asked me if I was sure about not participating in this duet competition" she knew Kurt wouldn't leave her alone, he was staring at her, with a look that made her feel like he knew about the conversation that she had with Schuester "Probably he will talk with Artie later, although I heard he will make a duet with Brittany"

"Yeah, that's true. But I think he might said something else to you"

"No, not really" she said looking at him straight in the eyes "I heard you are doing a duet with Sam…."

"Ah, not anymore" said Kurt and suddenly, he got pushed, they didn't see it coming. Both saw how Karofsky had a smile on his face "And that's why, I don't want him to be bothered by people like Karofsky"

"I think that's a shame" said Quinn "Just ignore him, Kurt. You are better than him, and you know it"

"Thanks, Quinn"

"No problem, see you later"

At the next day, after Kurt's "duet" and Tina's and Mike', Sam looked for Quinn. He was wondering if they could talk, which surprised her a bit. They walked to a room, where she started to walk around waiting for the new kid to say something. He started to talk about the planets, because of the model of the solar system that was hanging on the roof.

"Could you just tell me, why you want to talk to me?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was wondering if we could do the duet together"

"Sam…I am sorry, but I am not willing to take part of the contest" she said with the whole honesty of the world.

"Come on, please. We could have a nice dinner at Breadstix"

"Like I said, I am not willing to take part of it"

"May I ask why?

"I…I can't" she said, she didn't want to say her reasons, not only because they were private, but because she didn't want to admit out loud that she was afraid of Will getting jealous.

"Why?"

"I don't want that price, I don't feel like doing it, okay?" after saying this, Quinn left the room; she didn't want to keep discussing this. It was pointless.

But that day, when she went to the bathroom to get her make up fixed, Rachel came in, and started to talk to her. She knew that the brunette wanted something, they hadn't talked since already a while, and usually when Rachel started a conversation with her, it meant, that she wanted something.

"What do you want to talk about?" said Quinn as soon as Rachel opened her mouth.

"About Sam. I heard that you backed out of doing the duet with him?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Like I said to him, I am not interested in participating" she said in a tone that Rachel understood: for Quinn, the conversation was over.

"Wouldn't you want to do whatever it takes to be on top of the proverbial pyramid in every aspect of your life?" Quinn was so confused when she heard that comment.

"What's your angle?" she wanted to understand what Rachel wanted.

"Angle?" now the brunette was the confused.

"What's your angle? Me winning means you losing, and you'll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen, so what is in it for you?"

"Okay...I'll be honest; I think Sam needs to feel accepted in the group, that way he will stay with us. And for that he needs a duet partner, please Quinn…just do it so that we able to go to nationals" Rachel explained.

"Fine, I'll talk to him"

Quinn left the bathroom while Rachel had a triumphant expression on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few days Quinn and Sam practiced their duet. She had told him, that if they won, he could have that dinner with somebody else, because she wasn't interested in having a dinner with him, she explained him that usually those dinners leaded to something else, and she wasn't ready for that "something else".

That day, the last duets would be presented: theirs and the one made by Rachel and Finn. As soon as they got into the Glee room, Rachel and Finn asked to Mr. Schue if they could start.

Just a few seconds after they started, everyone wanted them to finish, and once they did, they didn't know if they should clap, thanking that it was finally over or if they shouldn't, just to show how upset they were.

"Okay, do I even need to say it?" said Mercedes after a few seconds.

"That was really rude. "commented Sam

"Like… really rude. "added Tina.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you." said Quinn, who apparently was the one who got more upset.

"I have to agree. It's a great duet, but what you guys did with it was… really inappropriate. Your costume choice was a little insensitive. Frankly… I'm disappointed." Said Schuester.

"What?!" exclaimed Rachel, and suddenly both contestants were trying to defend themselves. After discussing a few seconds, they decided to take a seat.

When Schuester asked if anybody else would sing something, Quinn and Sam stood up, the Spanish teacher seemed impress. Just a few days ago, he was told that Quinn wouldn't take part on the contest, but now it seemed she had changed her mind.

"Quinn…good to know that you decided to take part of this"

She smiled at Mr. Schue, and before she could say anything, Sam cleared his throat:

"Okay, I just want to say I'm really excited, and that I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

Quinn smiled at him and both started to perform. And again, Kurt observed carefully, he could notice the glances that his teacher gave to the cheerio, and he couldn't stop wondering, if there was something between those two.

"So freakin' charming" commented Santana, and Will frowned when he heard that. Kurt tried not to laugh when he noticed the reaction on his teacher.

When they were over, everybody started to clap, Schuester interrupted them and told them that they could already go home, that tomorrow, they would decide who the winner is. From now on they had to stay every day to practice for the regionals.

This time, Will and Quinn didn't look at each other at the end of the class.

As soon as Quinn and Sam were announced as the winners, Will gave them an envelope which contained a ticket, for a free dinner at Breadstix.

They thanked Mr. Schuester and then they took a seat again. The rest of the hour they started to discuss the set list for their competition. After 30 minutes, they were able to leave. Before they left the room, Sam stopped Quinn.

"So…are you free this Friday?" he said showing her the ticket.

"I told you, that if we won…the ticket was all yours, you can invite anyone you want"

"But I want to go with you…"

"Sam, we already talked about this. Go with someone else"

Sam didn't say anything else. He just left. Quinn walked towards Schuester, and once she was in front of him she smiled.

"So, I just wanted to be sure that, tomorrow we will actually meet at your place"

"We will, at 7, right?" asked Will.

"Yes, at seven. I am already very excited" he smiled as soon as he heard her say those words.

Truth is, both were excited, they were counting the minutes and the hours. While Quinn was getting ready that Thursday night, she couldn't stop staring at the clock, hoping it wouldn't get late. She decided to wear a beautiful white dress that was shorter on the front, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing red high heels. She left the house before her mother could ask her why she was wearing such elegant clothes in the middle of the week.

She took a cab to Mr. Schuester's house. And as soon as she got in front of the building she ran to his apartment and rang the ring. She waited a few seconds and shoeless Schuester opened the door wearing a white shirt with a black tie and pants.

"Hi, Quinn. Come in I'll be ready in a few seconds"

"Okay" she said while coming into the apartment.

"Just wait for me in the living room. Before I go to my room, do you want something to drink or to eat?"

"No, not really, I'll just wait here"

"Okay. It won't take long, just a few seconds" Will said while leaving to his room. Quinn observed the living room; he had lots of CD's, barley no movies and just a few pictures of him and his family. He had his mother's nose, and his dad's smile.

She saw some books, and she stood up just to check them up, she was curious about what Will read, there were some books that she had read, others that she hadn't but that she had heard of and other books that she didn't even knew.

After a few minutes she heard some steps coming to her. She turned around to see him, he was already wearing his black shoes and a black coat, he smelled good and he was putting his wallet in one of his pockets. Will smiled while getting closer to her.

"Ready?" she asked smiling.

"Ready, let's go"

Both walked together to his car. On their way to the theatre Quinn told him how excited she was about seeing a real ballet in person, he just smiled and told her the few times he had seen one: one time with his mother and two times with Terri. Those three times he had seen "The Nutcracker".

When they arrived, he opened her door and offered his hand so that she would come out of the car. They walked into the theatre; the show would start in 15 minutes, so they decided to drink something.

Mr. Schue asked her about the dinner at Breadstix with Sam.

"Oh come on…you heard it the other day" she said while looking at her straw of her water. He did not answer; instead he looked at the floor. "Sam likes me, in a romantic way…and I don't like him in that way. So…I just, don't want to give him hope"

"I understand" he said.

When Quinn finished drinking her water, they took their seats. The first 30 minutes, they observed the dancers; they enjoyed the music and the stage. Then, there was a break, so she went to bathroom and he stayed in his seat while he read the name of the dancers on the program.

He couldn't believe what he was doing. William Schuester was at a theatre on a school night with one of his students, alone. He had putted on a suit for her, he was lying about his plans lately just for that student, who was on a dress just for him.

When Quinn came back, she smiled at him and looked at her program to. She made some comments about the ballerinas, and the stage, she also mentioned something about the costumes and about how clean were the bathrooms.

Once the show started again, she focused on the stage, and Will on her. Her face was beautiful, he always knew that Quinn was pretty, but it was now that he realized that she was more than "pretty". He decided to focus on the stage again, and suddenly he felt how his hand was moving slowly and discreetly over his seat.

When he reached Quinn's hand, he felt ashamed; probably she would stand up and leave. But instead, she stopped looking at the dancers and her eyes focused on Schuester's face, then on their hands, she closed her hand on a fist and putted the other one above his.

He smiled slightly. At the end of the show, when the lights were turned on, they looked at each other and stood up, she ran, she ran out of the theatre and he followed her.

"Quinn! Quinn stop!" he yelled.

She stopped running after a few seconds, she couldn't leave him that way.

"I am sorry…"she said getting close to him "But I can't….I…need to go"

"You shouldn't be apologizing, I did that inappropriate move, Quinn, I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable"

Both stayed quite for a few minutes, looking into each other's eyes. She shook her head and got a few steps away from him.

"I…I have to go"

He watched leave. She ran to the street and stopped a car, and then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everybody was waiting for Mr. Schuester to start with the lesson, but he just kept looking at the door. Nobody complained the first 10 minutes, but then they asked what they were waiting for.

There was one person missing: Quinn. Kurt suspected that his teacher was waiting for her, but he decided to stay quiet, he was also in a bad mood, Karofsky had been bothering him that morning and he was done, he didn't feel like talking or singing. He was mad at life.

"I guess we should start" said Schuester "I actually…just wanted to tell you who will be your competition this year"

Suddenly the door got opened; William looked immediately at it, with certain hope in his eyes. He tried to not look disappointed, Puck was there, and he was back. Everybody started to clap and to welcome him. Noah was thankful for that excitement between their friends and started to tell them how he ruled the juvy.

"Nice to hear, Puck, but it's time to take a seat and to listen to me" he said while patting Puck's back as a welcome sign "I have hear the names of your competition. First, the a 'Capella group from the all-boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers"

"Okay, hold up. Like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head" said Santana while she laughed.

"Santana, please…no jokes" said Mr. Schue, one could tell that he was in a bad mood "And the other team to beat, the Hipsters. A first-year club from the…township continuing education programme. Now, they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs"

His students started to talk between each other, at first Will asked them calmly to be quiet, nobody obeyed him, and suddenly he yelled at them, he asked them to shut up and to please stay that way for a few minutes. Everybody got shocked; they had never seen him in that mood.

He noticed how surprised his students were.

"Moving on…" he said with a calmer tone of voice "Since this seems to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I wanna make this week our second annual boys versus girls tournament. So! Split up into two groups, and, uh, figure out which songs you're gonna sing….and Kurt, boys team"

The next 15 minutes, he watched them talk while he was thinking about Quinn. Probably she wouldn't come back to Glee Club, and in the worst case scenario, she would quit to her Spanish class and take French or German.

He knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have moved his hand to hers, but he remembered how she also held his hand. In some sort of way, at first she was okay with it, so why did she freak out once the show was over?

"Mister Schue…"interrupted Rachel's voice "Can we leave now? It's just…it's Friday and we have some plans…"

"Yeah, sure, sorry. You know…we don't have to stay on Friday's here. So next week, there will be no Glee Club on Friday. Have a nice weekend guys".

Everybody stood up, and started to leave the room while wishing him a good weekend, Kurt walked up to him slowly.

"I'll tell Quinn about the contest" Schue stayed quiet, the look in his eyes changed as soon as he heard her name. "Have a nice weekend, Mr. Schue"

Will stayed there in shock. He had to be more discrete with his reactions; he had to hide the fact of how Quinn's actions affected him. He left the school as fast as he could, he was ready to live the longest weekend he would ever have.

Quinn missed the Glee Club meeting on Monday, again. And Will was now afraid of her missing his Spanish class, but she did not. She came into the classroom, talking to Santana. She did not look at him, she walked directly to her seat.

The blonde was actually worried about what it would happen once the class was over, she was afraid of telling him why she was avoiding him.

"Quinn" he said with a voice that showed how upset he was. "At the end of the hour, we need to talk"

"Told you he was mad" whispered Santana. Both girls laughed.

"Miss Fabray, did you hear me?" said Schuester.

"Yes, I did"

"Then I want an answer, whenever I tell you something"

"Jeez…" said Santana "Mister Schue, you really need to get laid"

"That's enough, Santana. One comment more and I swear you will never come into this classroom ever again"

It was the first time that anybody saw Mr. Schuester in that mood. The rest of the class, all of his students stayed quiet, they were afraid of saying something that could make him upset, and as soon as the bell rang, everybody left the room, except for Quinn.

Will closed the door when both were the only left in the room, she took a seat on one of the tables and he leaned on the wall.

"I know this is because I haven't been at Glee Club, but I promise I will be there today and…"

"And I know why you haven't been there" interrupted Schuester. She immediately looked at the floor, ashamed "I am sorry if I crossed the line the other day…"

"You did not, you just held my hand. If you had crossed the line, you would have kissed me" she said with a knot on her throat "It is my fault, I asked you to have dinner with me, and then we were at a theatre holding hands…"

"Quinn…."

"I had dinner with Sam last Friday, and he is a nice guy, and maybe if I have more dinners with him, maybe I…."

"Quinn, listen to me" he was trying to ignore what he had just heard, he pretended that the part of the dinner with Sam did not affect him "I am sorry for making things awkward between us"

"The thing is that they are not awkward, they are great, I like hanging out with you and I want to keep doing it, but it's not right"

Both stayed quiet for a few seconds. They didn't know what was next.

"In Glee Club there will be…"

"Kurt already told me" she said abruptly "I don't want to hear about Glee Club, Mister Schue. I want to hear what's next, I want to know, if we are going to stop this…"

"I just wanted to apologise"

"Okay, there was no need so…" she said while standing up.

"And to ask you out" Quinn took a seat again and crossed her arms. "Just one last time"

"I don't think it is a good idea"

"Quinn, one more time, and I promise, that's it"

"Alright"

"This Saturday night, meet me at my place at 7, wear a dress, do you hair…it is an elegant place"

"Okay, see you later"

Quinn left the room. She smiled as soon as she was out of his sight, she really wanted to stop this, but something inside her, wanted to make things work.

As soon as she got to the cafeteria, Santana asked her what happened, and before the blonde could answer, her friend kept talking about how Mr. Schue yelled the whole class, and how everybody was afraid of him, and then how mean he was to Quinn.

"How weird that he is in such a bad mood, don't you think, Quinn?" said Kurt looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Yeah, so weird"

She looked away. Kurt knew something, and she needed to distract him before he did something that could ruin her relationship with Will.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, thank you to all those who are reading this. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **So, please tell me what you are thinking of this story so far :)**

 **Love,**

 **M.**

Chapter 9

Quinn rang the bell and waited for a few seconds for the door to get opened. And there he was, he looked so handsome tonight; wearing a navy blue suit, with a smile on his face and the smell….the smell of his lotion was perfect.

"Hello"

"Hi" she said with a shy smile.

Will observed her, she was wearing a strapless, long black dress, her chest was covered with some gold "diamonds", her hair was loose this time, her lips were painted with a red lipstick and he could notice how she had used a gold eyeliner.

The only thing he could think when he saw her, was how beautiful she looked, how pretty were her eyes and how sexy was her smile.

"Let's go" he said after closing his door. This time, during the road, they didn't talk. Quinn looked through the window, trying to find out to which place he would take her. When he started to slow down, she saw a restaurant, it was huge and all the walls were from glass.

He opened the door to help her to get out of the car. They walked to the restaurant, separated, without holding hands or talking to each other. Once they got in, he got away from her to just ask for the reservation.

After a few moment of waiting, a woman came to take them to their tables. Quinn was amazed, there was a wood dance floor, all the tables were from glass and had orchids on them, right next to their table was placed a small band, composed by one singer, one pianist, a young woman who played saxophone and a violinist. All of them were wearing a black suit or a black dress.

"I remember that you said that you liked restaurants with live music, so…."

"That's very sweet" said Quinn smiling at him, one could notice how grateful she was.

First they ordered a few drinks, later a salad to share, then they ordered separated plates and finally they ordered a crème brulee for each. They talked, as if nothing were wrong, they pretended that the last talk that they had at the Spanish room never happened.

"Before you ask for the bill, I need to go the bathroom" said the blonde while standing up from the seat.

"Sure, no problem, I'll wait here"

Quinn smiled at him and walked to the bathroom, she stayed in front of the mirror, looking at herself, she couldn't believe what she was doing. She was on a date with her teacher, she was on a date with her glee club coordinator, and she was at a date with a man who was around 20 years older than her.

How did she end up there? Why?

Her life was a disaster; first she was pregnant, now she was in love with a 34-35 year old man.

Suddenly, she realized that she had spent a lot of time in the bathroom. Quinn went out, and saw him waiting for her. Will was smiling at her, as if he had waited years to see her. Before she could ask him if he could already ask for the bill, a guitar started to sound, she knew that rhythm, it was one of her favourite songs.

"Could I have this dance?" said Schuester standing up.

 _Stars shining bright above you…_

He offered her his hand and she took it.

 _Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

"You remembered" she said while they started to dance.

"Of course I did, you said it was your favourite song"

 _Still craving your kiss_

They kept dancing, without saying a word, sometimes he sang a few bits of the song in her ear and she sang back, but when the end was near, Quinn moved her face away from his shoulder to look him right into his eyes.

"Still craving your kiss" she repeated

"What?" he asked

"I don't want this to end, I know it's not right, it's not usual…but I think I don't want this to stop, I know I said something else the other day after class, but I really want this to work. And what I mean right now, is…that I am still craving for your kiss, Mister Schue"

He smiled as soon as he heard those words. She leaned over his face, and kissed. They could feel how their bodies were filled by electricity, by excitement and happiness. It was as if their bodies were waiting for that kiss since a very long time.

They left after dancing two songs more; he left her in front of her place.

"Nighty-night" he whispered in her ear when they were saying goodbye. She laughed and he kissed her while holding her tight, just as the song said "I'll miss you"

"Dream a little dream of me, Will" she said before giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt was already at the classroom since a few minutes ago, he could hear Mister Schue humming a melody that was very familiar to him. Sometimes his teacher mumbled a few words with a bright smile on his face.

"Kurt, I'll be back in a few seconds, tell the rest I'll be back soon"

"Yeah of course"

Kurt looked at his phone; he had been texting with this guy he had met at The Dalton Academy, when he was trying to spy on them last week on Friday after school, he got distracted as he heard someone singing, he could recognise that voice, it was Quinn.

"Stars fading but I linger on dear… Still craving your kiss…I'm longing to linger till dawn dear… Oh, hi Kurt" she said smiling.

"Hi" he was in shock, that melody, those words, Mr. Schue was singing them just a few seconds ago.

Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it wasn't, he couldn't actually tell, but he was sure that there was something odd in the behaviour of those two. Kurt wanted to ask to her friend about it or at least tell her how big of a coincidence it was, that just a few seconds ago Mr. Schue was humming that melody, but before he could say anything, Brittany and Artie came in, she was telling him about Lord Tubbington and his addiction to crack.

Schuester came in after a few seconds, and so did the rest of the club.

"Don't forget that the contest is tomorrow" he said "Unless one of the teams wants to do it now"

"We would like to do it" said Rachel standing up "Just give us a few seconds to get ready"

"Of course, we will wait for you"

All the girls left the room, and waited for her. Puck started to make jokes about Schuester's good mood, and right now, Kurt knew it wasn't a matter to joke about, but he stayed quiet and said nothing that could get him in trouble.

"What if somebody sees us?" asked Quinn after drinking some water.

"Nobody comes here at lunch time" said Schuester.

"Won't your friends miss you at the teachers' lounge?"

"I don't think so"

They were having lunch at his office, with the door and the curtains close, so that nobody could suspect that something was going on there. They agreed to have lunch together once per week, and every Saturday or Friday, they would hang out together unless any of them had plans.

"What did you think about our number?" asked Quinn

"It was good, but I have to see the boys work to tell exactly what I think" he stayed quiet for a few minutes "What are you doing on this holidays?"

"Will…we still have like a month of school before we have Christmas break…"

"I know, I just, was wondering"

"I am staying here, you?"

"Me too, I had this idea…maybe, we could go somewhere together" Quinn dropped her sandwich. Wasn't that too fast? Shouldn't couple travel together after a few months of relationship? "You know what? Bad idea"

She laughed nervously, when she heard the ringing of the bell, she felt relived. "Saved by the bell" she thought. Quinn stood up and packed everything, and then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left the room without saying a word. She was afraid, she knew that his teacher was a romantic man, and that he probably fell in love quickly…

She wasn't ready to that kind of love, she didn't love people so fast and so much.

That day, at the Glee Club meeting, the guys performed, and the only thing she could do while they were doing it, was looking at her new boyfriend. It was weird for her to think of him in that way… _her boyfriend_.

She, Quinn Fabray was dating Mr. Schuester, which meant that he was _her boyfriend._ She was so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't even get mad when she heard that her team had lost. At the end of the meeting, both smiled at each other discreetly.

While she took some things out of her locker, she noticed how Kurt was depressed, lately she had been avoiding him, she knew that he could bring her trouble if he kept suspecting what it was happening between her and William.

She walked towards him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes…"

"Kurt, you can't lie to me" she said looking at him with comprehension.

"I…I am so tired of Karofsky being on my back, you know?" she hugged him, before he kept talking she just hugged him. "Quinn…"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright with you?"

"Kurt, it doesn't matter how I am…"

"You've been acting weird" he said without getting away from her.

"I am fine, I promise"

She was more than fine; she was happy, she was in love…she even stopped going to therapy, cause now she felt better about herself.

Quinn was definitely more than fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

New Directions was now planning what to sing at Carole's and Burt's wedding, this event was going to be soon, and because of that, they stayed that Friday at school to practice. Once the wedding took place, they would keep planning everything for regionals.

That day, they were already making the choreography for most of the songs. When Will came close to Quinn to grab her from her waist to correct one of her movements, Kurt couldn't stop thinking how inappropriate that was, and how weird was, that Quinn didn't even get bothered.

At the end of the class, Quinn waited for Mr. Schue at the back part of the school; he had invited her to eat something at his place.

He had prepared some spinach salad, grilled fish and for dessert he had bought blueberry muffins. When they arrived home, they went directly to the dining room, where everything was ready: both plates and all the cutlery was there, also a bottle of apple sparkling juice and glasses.

"Should I help you with something?" asked Quinn as she walked to the kitchen.

"No, I just needed to prepare the fish, and it's already ready"

Both took a seat and started to serve their food on their plates, they started to talk about the rehearsal, and what things could they improve.

"Do you have a date for the wedding?" he asked.

That question took by surprise to Quinn, so she started to choke with a piece of spinach, once she drank a bit of water, she looked at Will, he was talking serious, he was waiting for an answer.

"No, why would I have a date?"

"Well…nobody knows that we are together, and well…you are beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if somebody asked you…"

"Will…" she took his hand "Maybe we won't be able to dance together, or to seat at the same table and hold our hands, but you are my date"

He kissed her on the cheek as soon as she finished her comment. It was the perfect afternoon; when they had finished their food, they washed the dishes together and watched a movie together. She left home around 6 o'clock.

They said goodbye with a kiss on their lips.

Quinn watched her boyfriend sing "Sway", she couldn't stop staring at him with a proud smile on her face, until she was interrupted by Kurt, who asked her to dance with him.

"He sings good" said Kurt

"Yeah, he does" she replied while making a twirl.

"Quinn…I know" he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked pretending to be confused, reality is: she was terrified. Kurt knew, he was going to tell her that he had observed them, that he knew that they were together.

"Do you like him? And by "him", you know I mean the man who is singing at the stage right now"

Quinn froze, what was she supposed to say? Should she lie? It was impossible to lie to Kurt, he knew everything, he could read people easily. Besides, she loved Kurt like a brother, she couldn't lie to him. What if he told Finn? Finn would freak out and tell Rachel, and Rachel would tell everyone at Glee Club, and Brittany would probably mention it to Sue, and she would go to Figgins.

"I…Kurt…"

"Let me put it this way, are you two somehow together?"

She didn't answer, the song was over, and they stopped holding their hands to applaud to their teacher. While he was presenting to the next performer, Kurt walked right next to Quinn, who was already walking to her seat.

"That's what I thought"

Quinn took Kurt's hand and took him out of the party, they were out of the building, where nobody would see them or at least interrupt them. The blonde had tears of rage in her eyes, and moved her feet nervously.

"Kurt, I need to explain…"

"Why, Quinn? Why? It's wrong"

"Really?" she snapped "Isn't that what people say about gay marriage?"

"Quinn, that's different. He is your teacher, you are his student, I don't even think it's legal…"

"Consent age in Ohio is 16" she replied "I haven't had sex with him, but if that is what it worries you…"

"No, that doesn't worry me" said Kurt getting annoyed "Quinn, he is human, he has feelings…those feelings will lead him to have preference towards you at glee, at Spanish class…

"That's not true" she interrupted "You won the competition, the mash-up competition…"

"Where you dating by that time?"

"Yes" Kurt sighed while walking in circles "Kurt, I think he loves me, and I love him…when we hold hands it feels so right, when he kisses me it feels like if it was the first time, we cuddle while we watch movies and I fit perfectly in his arms. I think I was made for him, and that he was made for me"

Kurt stopped walking, he saw the hope and love in her eyes, how she meant what she had just said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" he said rolling his eyes, Quinn smiled and before she could thank him, Kurt kept talking "But I don't think it will work"

"It will, Kurt"

"Quinn, he is older than you, he has _needs_ , probably he is already thinking about having a family…."

"I am willing to…"

"To have kids with him? Now? Didn't you give Beth away because you knew you couldn't do it?" said Kurt. That felt like a punch in her stomach. He was right, and she couldn't deny it.

"I love him" she said with tears in her eyes "I don't care what you think, Kurt. But I love him"

She got into the building and ran to the bathroom to wash her face and to fix her makeup. Quinn stared at her at the mirror, and the thoughts she had a few weeks ago at the restaurant showed up in her mind again. Not only had those thoughts started to haunt her, what Kurt had said about him being older was making her feel bad, because she knew, she couldn't give certain things to him.

At 2:30 a.m she walked to the street to take a cab. And while she was waiting she felt some arms around her waist, she knew who it was. Instead of smiling she pushed Will away.

"Hey…what was that?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mister Schuester…"

"Quinn?" he was so confused. Why was she acting like that?

"There are people from school here" she said looking at him

"They are still at the party, they won't see us…"

"Kurt knows" she interrupted.

"What?"

"Kurt knows, if he knows, it means we weren't careful enough" Quinn said looking at the floor.

"Did you talk to him?"

"He won't tell anyone. And I believe him"

"I should talk to him too"

"No!" she said upset " Just…don't ruin it. I'll call you tomorrow"

"Quinn, if you give me a few minutes, I can take you home" he said pointing at the entrance of the building.

"Will, no. You don't get it? We need to be more careful"

"Sorry" he could tell that Quinn was not only angry, but also scared and nervous. He had to give her some space.

"I'll call you tomorrow" she said as soon as a cab stopped.

"Please, text me when you get home" he said.

"I will. Nighty- night"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mr. Schue and Kurt were at Figgins office alone, just a few seconds ago, Figgins, Burt, Carole and Finn were on that office. But now, Wil wanted to talk with his student alone, just to be sure that he was making the right decision for him.

"Kurt, I want to be sure…"

"That I won't tell anyone about Quinn Fabray and you?" said Kurt with a distant tone, he seemed disappointed and upset.

"No. Are you sure that you want to change from school?" Will didn't want to talk about his relationship with Quinn, probably it would be an awkward talk and he could mess things up.

"Mister Schuester, I think you are not the appropriate person to have this talk with me"

"Alright, Kurt. What do you want me to say?" said Schuester, now he knew that Kurt wanted to discuss the situation with Quinn.

"No, I want you to listen to me. What you and Quinn are doing is inappropriate, it is wrong. I never expected this from you….that girl had a rough year, and this year was her chance to be better, to feel better, and you ruined it. This relationship is going to break her…."

"Kurt…"interrupted Schue.

"No, stop talking. It's not my choice, and I don't have to change your mind, but I think you two should put an end to this. She deserves to be a teen, because last year she wasn't one, she was a woman who got pregnant, kicked out of her house, who cheated and lied…."

"Who is now a mature person, who is now an honest and amazing….

"Say it, amazing what? Woman? Girl?" interrupted Kurt "She is not ready to this kind of commitment and you know it, Mr. Schuester, you know it"

"Kurt, we both know what we are doing, and I promise I won't hurt her" Kurt crossed his arms, he was so upset.

"I am so disappointed of you" said Kurt without looking him into the eyes.

"I don't care if you hate me now, Kurt. I care about you, and I want to be sure that you are making the right decision"

"Yes, I am sure about this. I am leaving McKinley" Kurt stood up "Don't talk to me until you do the right thing"

It was the first time that he saw Kurt that upset. He never thought that his student would get so mad at him for dating Quinn, he knew that Kurt wasn't mad at her, so, what was so different?

That day, at Glee Club, Finn gave them the news about Kurt leaving. Everyone was mad at Karofsky and worried about regionals, they needed one member, or they wouldn't be able to participate. Puck promised to find someone.

They were not only angry, they were sad, Kurt was important to them, and they loved him very much. At lunch time, Quinn was at Will's office, having lunch with him. He could tell that something wasn't right with her, she seemed sad and he could tell that she was lost in her thoughts.

"I think it is too weird, that one week after Kurt finding out about us, he decided to leave school" said Quinn after several minutes of silence.

"Come on, you don't think that…?" when her eyes met his', he knew she meant it "It wasn't because of that, it was his own choice. Kurt was having a rough time with Dave Karofsky, he needed to get away from him…"

"Still…it's a huge coincidence" she said standing up "Did he say anything to you?"

Will nodded, and all the conversation that he had with Kurt a few hours ago came back to his mind, he didn't want to give her details, probably she would freak out. But she didn't ask anything, she left after telling him that he had cheerio practice.

The rest of the day, Will thought about the words Kurt had just said to him, maybe he was right, maybe he was wrong, but he was only sure about how much he loved Quinn, and how he only wanted the best for her.

Two days later, Puck walked in to the classroom with Lauren Zises, who would join them from now on in Glee Club. After the announcement, Will took some music sheets out and cleared his throat to get their attention. He started to tell them, how he had found some great songs for the competition, and got interrupted by Rachel, who wanted to tell all of her ideas.

"Rachel….wait. I was thinking that if we wanted to beat the other teams, we should make a dance number. Which is why I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance." Brittany and Mike looked at each other with a big smile, both were so excited about it, and so happy about getting the recognition they were looking for.

"Wait, they're gonna dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" asked Rachel.

"You're not getting a solo for this competition Rachel…"he said, he was sure that he would regret saying that.

"Finally! So what song do I get to sing?" said Mereced. He knew he would break her heart too.

"I was thinking that the winners of our duets competition would take the leads." He wanted to keep talking before Rachel or Mercedes started to yell.

"Ken and Barbie?! Wait a-a-are are you trying to throw this?" that comment made him feel upset, but he tried to not show it, if Kurt knew something, it was because of his reactions, and he had to control himself .

"You used to be just sort of unlikeable, but now, I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth" said Quinn as soon as she saw Will's face, she didn't want him to defend her.

"Okay, guys enough. I think everyone deserves their chance. And I think that my decision is fair"

"Look, I'm all for… pumping up the team, making everyone feel special, but that's for practice. You don't take the star quarterback out before the big game." Said Finn. Everyone knew that he was trying to make Rachel happy.

"Easy to say when you're the star quarterback" replied Tina.

"This isn't just about me, this is about the team."

"You are such a hypocrite." As soon as Santana said those words, Will knew he had just lost the control over their students.

" Oh, like you even know what that means." Snapped Rachel

"It means that your boyfriend is full of crap, hobbit!" yelled Santana while standing up, ready to fight.

"You know what? Ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I am sick of it!"

"C'mon Rachel, she's not worth it." Said Finn trying to calm her girlfriend down. Everyone was looking at these three like if it was a movie, they only thing that they needed was a bowl full of popcorn.

"Oh really?" said Santana laughing " Cuz that's not what you thought last year in that motel room. That's right Yentl, your sweetheart? He's been lying to you, cuz he and I totally got it on last year"

"Okay enough already!" screamed Will, he didn't want things to end up worse. It had been a rough week: First Kurt leaving, and now this "No more conversations about this, or-or anything! This is our plan for Sectionals, and that is that. Mike, Brittany, c'mon up, let's start choreographing."

Quinn looked at Will, she felt that she would get her solo just because they were dating, Kurt was right. He would treat her differently at school, just because they were together, and that wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

It was just a solo, but what would be next? Another solo? A grade? Special treatment at class from every teacher?

Maybe she had to listen to his friend, and end up everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Quinn and Will were having dinner at his place, as usual. They always ate something, and later they would play a board game or watch something on TV, other times they used to read something or while she was doing her homework he would correct some exams. Quinn adored that routine,it was the best part of her day.

"How intense was last Wednesday?" commented Will.

"I heard Rachel and Finn broke up" replied Quinn "I also heard, that Rachel now wants to kill me while I sleep"

"Oh, Quinn…"

"You really gave me the solo because I won the duet competition or because of…this?"

"Just because we are together it doesn't mean that I will give you certain benefits" said Will, he was a bit offended.

"It's just, Kurt said that maybe…"

"What Kurt says it's not important" interrupted Will.

She stopped talking, she could notice how he got mad as soon as he heard Kurt's name. It seemed like he was hurt about what Kurt told him the last time they spoke. She had been thinking a lot about what they discussed at the wedding.

Somehow, she knew Kurt was right with some things and since she got the solo, she felt that if her friend was right about how Will would treat her differently, he could be right about other things, like the part of having kids.

"You know? I think it is" she said knowing that it was risky to start that conversation.

Will looked at her surprised by how she actually wanted to discuss this situation. She was actually willing to know if everything at school would stay as if they weren't together, which it would, he knew he couldn't have any preferences towards her.

"I promise, the solo has nothing to do with the fact that we are dating" he said trying to calm.

"Will…you want kids?" she asked without looking at him. Now he was more than surprised, he was in shock, why would she want to know that now?

"What?"

"I want to know if you want kids…soon" she waited for an answer, but he stayed quiet, she had to push him to know what he thought "William, I need to know. I am willing to…do a lot of things with you, I really am. But…"

"Quinn, my plan is: getting married and later have kids"

"Okay, let me put it this way. Do you want to get married soon?" she raised her eyebrow as she usually did, he loved that gesture of her, it was so Quinn. But he didn't answer "Cause if you do….I can tell you that if we are still together after a while, and you feel like marrying me, I would do it once I am over with High School"

"Now I am confused, you want to marry me?"

"Not now, I mean, we've been together just for a couple of weeks" she said immediately.

"Quinn, if we are meant to be, I would wait as much as you wanted" he gave her a kiss on the lips.

When he said that, Q noticed how his eyes showed how much honesty he had putted into those words, and it was when she knew, for sure, that he loved her, he actually loved her. She could feel it, she could see it. She kissed him back and he smiled at her.

Truth is, both could see each other in their future.

This time, she left quiet late, Quinn usually stayed at his place until 6 o´clock, that night she left around 8:30. They would see each other till Monday, on the bus that would take them to the Sectionals.

They wanted to meet on Sunday, to have some lunch after she went to church with her mother, but Tina had invited her and all the members of New Directions to her place for a movie marathon. Will sometimes wanted to forget that he was dating a teen, but each time something showed up to remember him that his girlfriend was 16 years old.

As soon as it was announced, that they would go to Regionals, the whole Glee Club members hugged each other, while everyone got distracted, Quinn ran to give Mr. Schue a quick kiss on the cheek, he tried to hold her hand but she left to hug Kurt, whose team would also be at regionals.

While leaving the stage, Will stopped her girlfriend discreetly.

"That was risky. We promised to be more careful, remember? You said it"

"Everyone was so excited, that if I had kiss you right on the lips, they wouldn't have noticed" she said winking at him. "Don't worry, I'll go to change my clothes, and we are going to Breadstix to celebrate, Artie asked me to tell you that you have to come"

Will laughed, he looked around to be sure that nobody would see them, once he was sure that nobody was there, he kissed her quickly on the lips. She laughed.

"That was risky" she said.

"Oh…shut up" he said laughing and giving her another kiss "I'll see all of you at the reception, so that I know if I am actually invited to the party"

"Of course you are, but well…see you there"

She ran to change her clothes, and he walked to the reception, all the kids from Dalton Academy were there, he actually wanted to congratulate Kurt, but he knew that he was still mad at him. Will took a seat and observed what was around him, he noticed how Kurt was talking to someone, and how as soon as they stared at each other, Kurt left his friends to seat next to him.

Will did not say anything, he remembered how Kurt asked him to not talk to him. But he was surprised as soon as Kurt said a quiet "hello" to him

"Hi, how's the new school?" asked Will.

"It's great, thanks for asking" said Kurt now staring at the floor "I haven't asked Quinn anything about you two…"

"Still together"

"That's what I thought. But like I said, it's your choice, although she seems happy"

"Well Mister Schue…I have to go, congratulations, we see us at regionals"

"Thanks, congrats, we'll see us there"

As soon as Kurt left, Schuester heard Mercedes calling his name. It was time to celebrate their victory.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the next few weeks, Quinn and Schuester barley saw each other, between exams and Christmas break, the only way they kept in touch was through texting and some phone calls. While Will visited his parents, Quinn ended up going to L.A with her mother to visit her sister.

It was till January, at the first day of school that they saw each other, when they met at the hallway, she gave him a quick smile, and he smiled back, both were so happy to see each other. They didn't talk to each other, till the meeting of Glee Club, coach Beiste was there, nobody knew why she was there.

"First of all, I hope you had a very nice Christmas break" said Schuester. A choir of "thank you"'s started to fill the room "And Coach Beiste wanted to ask you something guys"

"Hi guys, the thing is…I know you are having trouble with the guys on the football team, and let's be honest…it's stupid, so, the next week is the championship game, and I need something awesome for the halftime, so you and my kids at the football team are going to perform something together"

Everybody started to complain and to yell at each other, especially to those who were at the football team. Beiste lost her patience and yelled to them, asking them to shut their mouths for a few seconds.

"Rehearsals will be during the Glee Club meetings" said Schuester "Now, I want you to think it about this, but truth is, we are going to do this, we don't care if you like it or not. Now, you can leave, and we'll see us later"

Quinn waited outside for the room to get empty, and as soon as she saw the last person leave, she came in, closed the door with locked, she then rant to William, putted her legs around his waist, her hands around his neck, and kissed him while he started to spin.

"I missed you" she said giving him another kiss

"Me too" he said kissing her back, suddenly he realized about what he was doing and put her at the floor "Quinn…we can't do this at school"

"I know, but we didn't see each other after a month, I swear that if I had to wait for Friday's afternoon for that kiss I would have exploded" she said smiling, then gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"About that…can we change the dinner for a nice lunch at Saturday?" asked Will "Emma and Carl are throwing a small dinner at Friday"

"Oh, yeah of course" she said "I'll give you your present that day"

"You didn't have to…"

"I am pretty sure you bought me something" Quinn raised her eyebrow and he couldn't contain his laugh.

"Got me" Schuester walked to his pack and took out a small box "I hope you like it"

Quinn took the box with a smile on her face and opened it desperately, she couldn't believe that Will had actually a Christmas present for her. It was a small necklace made from silver, the pendant was a circle with a "Q&W" impressed.

Before she said thank you, she kissed him on the lips while holding his neck, he took her from the waist to pull her closer to him.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear, she gave him another kiss "See you later"

Quinn left the room with a big smile on her face. She wished she could tell someone how her boyfriend had bought her such a beautiful present, she probably could tell that to Kurt, but she was actually afraid of mentioning Will Schuester's name in front of him.

They were eating a sandwich at his kitchen, he had a coffee cup and she a glass full of orange juice. He thought it was nice to see her without her cheerleader uniform. It made him feel better with himself, seeing her with her uniform, made him remember how young Quinn was.

"Will…I have to tell you something" she said with fear in her voice.

"What is it?"

"You'll probably find out on Monday, the thing is that…coach Sue made us choose between Glee and the cheerios, because the day that is the game and the whole halftime show, is the regionals for the cheerleading competition" explained Quinn speaking very fast "And well…."

"What…what did the three of you choose?"

"Santana and Brittany chose the cheerios and I…chose Glee"

Will didn't know if that answer pleased him, after all she had decided to stay, but the others two were now gone. And somehow it seemed risky that Quinn chose Glee over cheerleading, everyone believed that she loved it more than singing, and it would look suspicious.

He knew that the now ex-cheerio had chosen Glee because of him.

Quinn started to explain him how she did not regret her decision, how Sue had been a bitch to the cheerios lately, and how she enjoyed Glee Club more than cheerleading. He decided to believe her, but deep inside he knew, that Quinn was only trying to convince herself.

"Hey…my mom will be out of the next week, do you want to come to my place and have dinner? It's my turn to cook for you" she said as both were walking to the door.

"Uhm…" he wasn't sure about accepting that invitation. What if her mom came back early and saw them together having a romantic dinner? She would kill him and report the incident to Figgins.

"She is leaving this Sunday, and will be back until next Tuesday" it was like she had read his mind "I promise she won't interrupt us"

"Okay, sounds good"

Quinn gave him a kiss on the lips as a goodbye sign, then she closed the door without giving him the chance to say goodbye. Will knew what the teenager was doing, she was now flirting more than before, and he knew what she was expecting.

But he wasn't sure if he was ready for that step.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Santana and Brittany announced that they wouldn't come anymore to the Glee Club, all the members of the football team had also quieted, not only for the show, but for the game. All the Glee Club girls decided to join the team.

The day of the game, all the girls appeared dressed as football players. Beiste tried not to laugh, but William was worried about them, they could get really hurt, and he didn't want that. Everyone was amazed by the team, and not because they were good, but because they sucked.

Once the halftime started, all of them ran to change their clothes and to put make up on them, suddenly; the whole football team came in.

"We decided to play and to perform" said Karofsky.

"Thanks" said Sam, nobody knew what to say to that.

Not only the guys came back, but also Brittany and Santana, who quitted the cheerios just 30 minutes ago.

During the performance, Beiste and Will had a proud look on their face, also Emma, who was watching the game at the grandstand, by herself. Will hadn't told Quinn, but last week, at Emma's and Carl's dinner there was an incident.

 _Everyone was seating around the dinner table: there were some other co-workers (including Beiste) and some of Carl's friends, which included Quinn's dad. Schuester recognized him when he heard how introduced himself, and was afraid of talking to him._

 _"Well…"said Carl "Emma and I have some excitant news"_

 _"Carl…."_

 _"We are getting married!"_

 _"No, we are not" Everyone looked at the redhead surprised, including Carl. "I can't…I am sorry"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I am so sorry…" Emma left the room, while everybody started to talk between each other, Carl asked them not to leave and ran after her._

 _Will went to the kitchen to take a beer out of the fridge, while he was doing it, he heard how the door got opened, and his eyes found Mr. Fabray's. He decided to ignore it, he just gave him a quick smile and closed the fridge._

 _"You teach at McKinley?"_

 _Schuester stopped walking when he heard the question. The only person he was avoiding, was talking to him, in a room in which nobody else could see them. Could he knew about him and his daughter?_

 _"Yes, I do. Spanish and I am in charge of the Glee Club" he thought that if he acted normally, Mr. Fabray wouldn't suspect anything._

 _"My daughter…Quinn Fabray, studies there. Do you know her?"_

 _"Yes I do…" said Will "Great student"_

 _"Really? I haven't talked to her in a while since she…you know"_

 _"She is wonderful, not only as a student, but as a singer and person" said Will opening his beer, he was hoping to end that conversation soon._

 _"That's nice to hear, maybe I should call her"_

 _Before Will could say anything, the door got opened again, it was Beiste, she was looking for him. Apparently Emma wanted to talk to him. That's when the incident began. Schuester walked to Emma and Carl's room, she was there, alone crying._

 _Both sat on the bed and before he could say anything to cheer her up, she held his hands and started to cry, he tried to hug her but he did not let her._

 _"Will…I don't want to marry Carl"_

 _"You don't have to…" started Will, but she squeezed his hand, that was her way to ask him to stay still._

 _"I don't want to marry him because I still love you" she cried more when she said those words. "And I am hoping, that you love me too"_

 _He knew what was next, he would break her heart into pieces and would ruin everything with her forever._

 _"Emma…" as soon as she heard her name, her eyes filled with hope "I am so sorry…I don't feel the same anymore…"_

 _"Why? Are you sure? Maybe you are saying this because this wouldn't be right, it would hurt Carl…"_

 _"No, Emma" he interrupted "I met someone, and I think she is the one"_

 _"What?" she said surprised "Who?"_

 _"It doesn't matter" he stood up, he couldn't stay there any much longer. "I am sorry"_

 _Emma stood up too and kissed him, she kissed him with so much passion, she kissed him like she had never kissed anybody before. Will pushed her away, and she looked at him with guilty eyes._

 _He left the room without saying anything; he didn't want to make things worse than what they already were. And he was sure about something: Quinn would never hear what happened on that dinner, she would never know about how he had talked to her father or about the kiss between Emma and him._

As he remembered all this, he was waiting for Quinn at his car, when she arrived, she was already wearing some comfortable pants and a hoody, she looked tired and commented how much she wished to sleep.

He drove to his place, which made Quinn confused.

"I thought…"

"You can stay here tonight" he said "Just to sleep, okay?"

"Sounds nice"

Both went out of the car. The first thing Quinn did as they arrived was going to the kitchen and drink 3 glasses of water, when she came out, she saw how Schuester was preparing the couch for her. She took his waist from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought we would share the bed…"

"Is that really appropriate?"

"We've been together for barley 5 months…everything is appropriate now" she said kissing him on the neck.

"Okay…you are right" said Will, he felt nervous "Let's go to sleep"

He took her to his bedroom, and he felt so relived as soon as he saw how Quinn fell asleep so quickly. But he was going to have dinner at her place on Sunday, and just the thought of it made him nervous.


	16. Chapter 16

**Firs of all hi!**

 **Well tomorrow I come back to school, which means I have less time to update this story. I will finish the fic I promise, but instead of uploading two chapters per day, I might do it once or twice per week, and maybe on weekends I'll post each day one chapter.**

 **Thanks for your patience, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Maybe you notices but the rating changed from "T" to "M", still I might not be thaaat "explicit".**

 **Lots of love,**

 **M.**

Chapter 16

Will ran the bell and waited for the door to get opened. He looked at his feet nervously, he had bought Quinn some pink roses, he knew she didn't like the red ones. She opened the door with a smile and a look of surprise on her face because of the flowers.

When they came in, Will observed the house it was quiet big for only two people, and it was so clean, so perfect. Somehow it reflected Quinn's personality.

"So, the dinner is almost ready" she said while putting her flowers on water "Meanwhile you can just choose a CD and put it on"

"Sure"

"Do you want something to drink? I have some beer, and I know you like it"

"That sounds good"

While Will looked for the CD, Quinn went to the kitchen to check everything, when he had already a CD on his hand, she came back to give him the beer. He offered to help her, but Quinn said that everything was almost ready.

Just a few seconds later, she called him. He could tell that she had chosen the best plates and cutlery, the roses that he had brought were in the middle of the table, also a bowl full of salad, a bottle of wine.

"So I made some rice, too and well, in that bowl, you can find some shrimps with coconut, there is some mango sauce and as a dessert I baked a chocolate cake" Quinn explained as Will moved her chair so that she could take a seat.

"It looks delicious" he said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

During the dinner they talked about the plans for regionals, and how everybody was already freaking out about Valentine's Day, she did not mention anything about her birthday. When they were over with the dinner, they went to the living room, he had a glass of wine in his hand, while she had just one full of water.

"Your mom won't wonder about the bottle of wine or the beer?"

"No, she barley is home, she won't notice anything" she said while seating on the couch.

He noticed certain disappointment in her voice, but she tried to show with her face how that fact didn't actually affect her as much as it should. They kept talking for a while, and once the CD stopped, she looked for another one. When Will heard a guitar he smiled at Quinn.

"Seriously? That song?"

"It is our song, so shut up and dance with me" she said offering him a hand.

He laughed and accepted the offer. They dance for a few seconds, but stopped as soon as Quinn kissed him on the lips.

"We should dance more often" he said kissing her back.

"Yes, we should" she laughed. She took a seat on the couch and pulled him closer, he fell on top on her.

Both looked into their eyes for a few seconds, then she kissed him with excitement, he kissed her back with a little more of passion, she putted her arms around him and pulled him even closer, while she started to kiss his neck, Will started to think that he was doing a mistake. What if her mom came in and surprised them? He knew what the legal age was, but probably it was illegal because he was her teacher.

He suddenly felt how Quinn's hands were trying to unbutton his pants, and suddenly he stood up. She looked at him surprised.

"Did I…?"

"No, I am not sure that I can do this" he said as he tried to take as much air as he could.

"Why?" she replied standing up too "It's legal"

"Really? How sure are you?"

"I…I looked for it" she said ashamed "And even if it weren't, nobody would actually know it, just the two of us"

"That doesn't matter, Quinn. I care for you and after…it doesn't matter, I don't think we are ready"

"After what?" she asked, she wasn't upset but she also wasn't happy "After I got pregnant? I learned my lesson, and I won't commit that mistake again. Puck was a mistake, but you are not one, Will. You are the first right thing in my life since I gave Beth away, so please…"she gave him a kiss on the cheek "I love you"

Will received a kiss on the lips, he knew he couldn't get away from that, it was going to happen eventually, so he decided to stop fighting and kissed her back. Quinn smiled and she pulled him with her back to the couch.

She didn't wait to take his shirt off; her hands wondered through his body, she smiled as she realized that she had won that fight. She moved her hands to the zipper of his pants so that she could keep doing what she had started just a few seconds ago.

But he stopped her again, as soon as he saw Quinn's expression he laughed and gave her a kiss, it was his way to tell that he was kidding, and he started to unzip Quinn's dress. It didn't take long until both were only in they underwear. Again he stopped, and this time, Quinn rolled her eyes hoping it was just another joke.

"Stop being shy" she said while putting her hand behind his neck.

"If we keep going…it shouldn't be here" he said with a smile, she laughed and when he carried her she laughed harder "tell me, where is your room?"

Quinn kissed him, as if she was drowning and he was her oxygen, as if she wanted to live.

"It doesn't matter where we are" said the blonde, she just wanted to do it.

"Quinn…"

She took her bra off and smiled at him.

"Are you sure you want to wait till we get upstairs?" she asked, before she got an answer she kissed him again, he laughed and took her back to the couch "That's what I thought"

Will laughed and kissed her on the lips to shut her up, to let her know how much he had waited for that. When she felt how he started to kiss her abdomen, and how he would just go lower and lower, she knew, she wouldn't regret it this time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Will was at the mall looking for the perfect present for Quinn, tomorrow was her birthday, and he had no idea of what to give her, he was the worst at giving present. The necklace he gave her for Christmas, was an idea from one of his friends, of course, he did not mention it was for his girlfriend.

He had spoken to Kurt, Will knew he sucked at choosing presents, and the only one who knew about him and Quinn was Kurt, and he knew he could ask him for some help. So there he was, trying to find the perfect perfume.

"For who is it?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

When he saw Emma, he felt how he was starting to get in a state of shock. He had to lie, because if he told him the truth, he would get in huge problems.

"Just for a friend who has a birthday soon" he said while a lady brought him some samples.

"Will, we haven't talked since…"

"Emma, let's just forget it, okay?" said Will looking at the samples.

"Will, I kissed you ….I left Carl for you"

"I know. But what do you want me to do? To run back to you? Cause I am over you, Emma. You had your chance, and you missed it, so just forget it"

Emma nodded, she showed sadness in her eyes.

"Is it for her?"

"For her?"

"You said you met someone" Will did not answer; he ignored her and looked at the samples again. He saw how Emma took a pink round flask with some golden letters, she offered the flask to Will, which made him feel confused "I have smelled it before, it smells like strawberry with coconut. I think she would like it"

"Thanks, Em".

"Well…bye"

Once Emma left, Schue looked at the woman who had been helping him the last 30 minutes, he showed her the flask Emma had gave him just a few seconds ago. He was just going to trust her, just like he had always done.

He knew he couldn't give Quinn her present at her exact birthday; he had to wait till Friday. So, when he saw everyone was congratulating her and some of them giving her some letters, candies or some small presents.

Will also heard some comments about how everyone was excited about the party on Friday, which made him feel bad. He wouldn't be able to go there, to kiss her when she cut the first piece of her cake.

At the end of the meeting, Will stopped her to congratulate her with a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" she said hugging him "I was actually hoping to get something more than that…"

Will laughed and kissed her again.

"Saturday. I was thinking about going out somewhere and I'll give you your present"

"Should I tell my mom I will have a sleepover at Santana's place?" she asked raising her eyebrow as always.

"You are the birthday girl, you choose"

"This time if you prepare the breakfast, you can carry me to your room"

"Sounds nice, see you later" he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Quinn smiled and left the room. The morning after the dinner at Quinn's house, Schuester woke up because of the smell of pancakes, he walked to the kitchen and found Quinn there with his t-shirt on. Will remembered that morning as the best morning of his life.

And he wanted more mornings like that one: with Quinn sleeping right next to him Quinn preparing breakfast for both, taking a morning bath with Quinn…he just wanted Quinn with him each morning, each day and each night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Best…birthday…ever" moaned Quinn as she felt Will moving inside her. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. He lay right next to her as soon as he stopped kissing her.

"I agree" he said as he took some air, she gave him a kiss on the neck "Quinn…come on"

"What? I am the birthday girl" she laughed.

"It's nearly 6 AM" he said after looking at his watch "We should sleep"

"Fine" she said standing up, Will looked at her, how couldn't she feel cold? She was completely naked, showing off her 17 year old body. "I'll go to take a shower"

"Now?"

"You choose; I shower now, alone and let you rest, or I shower tomorrow but you come with me"

Will took her hand, and suddenly pulled her up to him, she laughed and gave him a kiss, and he started to kiss her whole face and her neck.

"You know my answer" he whispered into her ear

"Goodnight, Will"

"Nighty-night" he sang.

They slept for a few hours, this time Quinn woke up as soon as she smelled some bacon. This time, she putted on a gown, she walked to the kitchen and found Will shirtless, wearing grey pants, she smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Nearly 12 AM, at what time do you have to be at home?" the answer to his question was a simple gesture, Quinn shrugged her shoulders and walked to the fridge "There's orange juice and milk"

"Should I prepare some coffee for you?" she asked taking out the milk and the juice.

"Yes, please" he replied.

The next thirty minutes, both prepared everything for the breakfast, and when they were done, they went to the living room to watch some TV while eating; both were still tired, they had barley slept. Before they went to Will's home, both went to a nice restaurant which was quiet far away from his place, but it was one of the nicest places in Ohio.

When Quinn got her present, she kissed him on the lips, and asked him to go home. The rest is history. Lately Will had been feeling very paranoid, he was afraid of getting caught, especially when they went out or when he saw a neighbour of the building when he came home with Quinn. But she seemed to feel fine.

It was already 4 PM when she left, he offered to take her home, but she refused and said she was going to the mall with Kurt. She took a cab and waited for her friend at the fast food section. As soon as both saw each other, they walked to the GAP store.

"Did you celebrate again?" asked Kurt. When he noticed how Quinn blushed, he knew the answer. "Oh…how was it?"

"You really wanna know?" she asked with a smile in her face, she felt so happy, Quinn couldn't tell to anyone anything about her relationship with Schuester, sometimes she lied about why she was in such a good mood, or why once per week she disappeared at lunch time. Kurt nodded "He took me to a nice restaurant, we had a delicious dinner, he gave me a very nice perfume as a present, and then we went to his place"

"Sounds nice, what did you do at his place?" asked Kurt. Quinn tried not to laugh, her friend was so innocent.

"Oh…nothing" she said while looking away, she felt how her cheeks got warm, and she knew what that meant, she was probably more red than she had ever been. Kurt noticed how red she was and started to scream "Oh My God" more than five times "Kurt…Shut up!" she said.

He still looked shocked and he mumbled some words, she took him out of the store so that he wouldn't break anything or scare the other costumers, once they were out, he screamed another "Oh My God" and started to walk in circles while he tried to say something else.

Quinn looked at him, she didn't know if she should laugh or if she should just stay as serious as she could be. But suddenly Kurt took her from the shoulders.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he shook her and then he started to walk around in circles.

"Well…"  
"Last time you got pregnant! And…haven't you thought that he saw you naked?"

"Well Kurt, that's how it works…"

"And you've seen him naked!" he screamed. Quinn noticed how some people stopped and stared at them, especially when he mentioned the word "naked".

"Kurt, we've been together since almost 6 months, it was going to happen eventually" she said trying to calm him down, but that made him scream again "Kurt, shut up. Besides, it's not like the first time we've done it…"

"WHAT?!"

"Just forget it"

"Are you sure it's legal? Are you sure…?" Kurt made many questions in less than one minutes, Quinn did not answer any of them. She just stood still, waiting for him to calm down, to stop asking and yelling and answering his own questions with many "Oh dear", "Oh my", "Oh dear Lord", etc. "What if you get pregnant again? Oh my… Imagine how much hair that baby would have! "

"Kurt, shut up!" she yelled. She was sometimes a very patient person, but right now, she was done with Kurt's state of shock "Yes, we´ve seen each other naked, yes it's legal. No, he has been kind to me, yes I trust him and I won't get pregnant again. Now…you want to know details so that you keep screaming like a baby or you are going to shut up now?"

As soon as Kurt heard those words, he stopped breathing heavily. He then looked at the floor.

"Is he nice to you?"

"Yes"

"Is he good at it?"

"He is…mind-blowing" laughed Quinn.

"Nice body?"

"Great body" affirmed. Both started to laugh.

For the first time, Quinn felt somehow relived, she had finally someone to speak about how nice and handsome her boyfriend was, someone who wouldn't judge her (at least in front of her), someone who from now on wouldn't freak out about some details.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That week, Mr. Schue got really sick, and because of that, a substitute teacher whose name was Holly Holliday, took charge of Glee and the Spanish class. That whole week, Quinn went directly to Will's house to check him up.

Sometimes she brought him some soup, other times tea, one time she bought him a very nice blanket and three Kleenex boxes, on Thursday, she brought him movies (including Singing in the Rain) and popcorns. Both were cuddling at his bed, but freaked out when they heard steps.

"Hide." said Will.

"Where?"

"My closet"

Quinn ran to his closet and closed the doors, both were scared, both thought it was a burglar, but when the now 17-year-old heard how he greeted Terri with a tone of voice which showed how annoyed he was, she knew she was in trouble.

"Your neighbours called me, they say that they can hear you complain all night" said Terri.

Quinn could see how she was carrying a paper bag, then how she seated on the bed and took some things out, such a thermometer, a box of Kleenex, a soup, and a movie. Both started to fight, he was so upset and she was more disappointed and sad than angry.

"I can take care of myself" said Will standing up.

"William…My soup, is the only one that helps your throat, and how are you gonna massage yourself your back with Vaporub?" she said while taking out a small bottle of it.

"I know ways" said Will. Obviously, he would ask Quinn to do that for him.

"Fine, then…you are on your own"

"Terri…before you go" Terri looked at him with hope on his eyes "Give me the keys, you have no right to come here like this"

Another fight, Quinn looked at the floor ashamed; it was embarrassing how she was now hiding at a closet. She heard how they left the room and how they kept screaming at each other. After a few minutes, the door of the closet got opened.

"Sorry about that" said Will while Quinn came out and walked to the bed, she took her bag.

"I should go…" she also took the bottle of Vaporub and laughed "Really?"

"Yeah, before I go to sleep, that way I can breathe" he said taking the bottle from her hands.

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

"Don't worry, Quinn, go home, get some rest. I'll be better tomorrow and I'll see you there" he said throwing himself at the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he said closing his eyes, he feel asleep almost immediately. She gave him a quick kiss on the back of his neck and left.

At the next day, Will showed up and went to Glee Club. At first he talked with Holly, and later they all did a number together. Quinn got jealous as soon as she noticed how they talked between each other, and also the way Holly looked at him, made her feel upset.

At the end, she promised to come back soon, and Will told her how great could that be. Those made Quinn feel rage in every inch of her body. Of course, Schuester wasn't stupid and at the end of the hour he stopped her and closed the door of the classroom.

"Quinn…Valentine's is already next week"

"I know" she said loosing that angry expression in her face "Oh, I wanted to talk about that with you"

"What is it?"

"Let me plan it, please…I already have a great idea, so just please, let me do it" she said taking his hands.

"Alright, all yours"

Quinn smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, she left the room and he looked around him, he was the most happy man on earth and nobody could change that. He was ready, he was ready to tell his parents about her, maybe he would lie about her age, but he was now sure, that Quinn was the one for him.

That whole week, they sang love songs. Will was dying to sing one for Quinn, but he knew that his students would think it was weird of him to sing something about love, if his love wasn't in that room. All of his students still hoped that he and Miss Pillsbury got together, and that week they tried to encourage him to sing something to her.

Quinn sometimes made a comment, just to not look suspicious, but deep inside, the comments about Emma made her feel sad.

Everyone talked about their plans for Friday, and when they asked Quin, she just said she would go home to enjoy some time of her own doing something nice and simple, like watching a movie. She smiled discreetly at Will, he knew that what she meant was that she would do something nice and simple for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**First of aaalll hi! I am really sorry for not posting lately, but I've been really busy with school. I was actually at a very important research competiton, sadly I did not won, but it was a great honour to be invited to be part of it. So, I'll try to post soon, probably I'll post another chaptr tomorrow. .**

 **Again, sorry, if there are any grammar mistakes, I am still trying to do my best (actually, I have my Cambridge exam in a few weeks).**

 **Love,**

 **M.**

Chapter 20

She asked him to open his eyes when they were standing in the middle of the living room. When opened them, he was so surprised, the whole ceiling looked like a sky full of stars, the walls looked like a forest, he couldn't find the projectors that took charge of making this effects.

It was not only over the living room, it looked like that all over the house. In the middle of the living room, there was a blanket, on top of it there was a basket a bottle of champagne and some plates.

"Quinn this is…" he started.

"Don't say it, I asked for a very old friend for her help and here it is" she said smiling "So, let's have dinner now"

Before they came in, he had given her roses, and a full set of soap, shampoo, cream, lipstick and perfume of also roses. As a dinner, she had made some handmade sandwiches, and as a dessert, she had baked some brownies.

It was simple, it was nice, it was beautiful.

When they were done, she lead him to his room, again the roof was full of projections of stars, and the walls were dark this time. On the bed, there were some rose petals, a bottle of wine and some chocolates.

Will turn around the look at her, just to thank her for the nice gift, she had taken her dress off. She was only wearing a nice black bra, and her panties were made of a red lace. He was speechless, which caused her to laugh.

"I went to Victoria's Secret today," she said.

"I can tell…you didn't let me make the job so…" he started to take his clothes off, and once he was only wearing his underwear he walked towards her and carried her to the bed. They started to kiss each other, and suddenly he stood up.

"I owe you a shower, remember?"

She laughed and ran to the bathroom while the water got hot, they kept kissing and undressing each other, and she was the first to get in the shower and smiled at him.

"You look so sexy," he said and got in with her.

"I can say the same about you," she said while putting his hands on his abs, she just began to move her hands lower and slowly.

"Oh Quinn…" he moaned as soon as he felt her touch.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said getting on her knees.

She felt Will kissing her neck, she turned around to see him and to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning," she said with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning" he replied giving her another kiss "I was thinking, maybe we could get dressed and go out for breakfast"

"Mm…Really? But here is so warm, and you do amazing fried eggs" Will started to laugh and gave her another kiss on the cheek. He stood up and threw Quinn a dress (she had already some clothes at his place), she laughed and then complained "Come on, Will, let's sleep"

"Then…no more showers"

"Oh, you don't even believe yourself" she replied while standing up.

They went to a small restaurant that was just a few steps away. When they finished ordering, Quinn started to tell Wil how upset she was with the health teacher, the next topic would be Sexuality, and obviously, most of the teachers knew about her experience last year.

So he asked her to make a presentation, telling all of her classmates how bad it was getting pregnant at her age, how did she handle it, and he promised to fail her if she didn't do it.

"That's not right," said Will, he was so upset as he heard her "I am going to talk to him…"

"Will, don't do anything…"

"I'll tell him I talked to you one day after Spanish class because I noticed how upset you were..."

"He'll fail me. And let's face it, it's true if I had been more careful…It doesn't matter, I heard he got sick last week, so probably he won't come" she said as the waitress brought them a tea and a coffee.

Will decided to not talk about it anymore, but that didn't change the fact of him being upset with the man who was forcing Quinn to do a presentation about that experience. And even if Quinn said that it was okay, he wanted to talk to him.

On Monday, it didn't matter to Will what his girlfriend said, at his first break he went to the classroom of Health Class to talk to the teacher, but he go surprised when he saw a woman instead of a man, and not any woman, Holly was there.

She was in the middle of a class, so he decided to wait outside. Just after 4 minutes, students came out and he decided to get in as soon as the room got empty. Holly was packing her things, Will even saw a box of condoms on the floor and some cucumbers. As soon as Holly saw him, she ran to hug him with a huge smile on her face.

"Good to see you, hot stuff," she said, "What's going on?"

"I need to talk you about Quinn Fabray…"

"Oh, I already covered that with her. The whole presentation thing, how crazy is the other teacher?" she said, Will could tell how Holly found the other teacher as mean as he did.

"Great, that was it," he said walking away "Thanks"

"Will… Will, some of your glee kids are the most clueless on this topic" said Holly pointing with her feet at the box of condoms.

"Really?" he asked. He tried not to laugh, Quinn was definitely not _clueless_ about that topic.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing," he said while getting blushed.

"Look…I would like to talk to them, at Glee, maybe that way they won't find it that uncomfortable" said, Holly.

"Yeah….no, I would really like to keep that topic out of Glee"

"As you wish," she said "Anyways….I would like to visit the club, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, sure, see you there later"

Will left the room quickly. He was hoping that Quinn wasn't out there, he knew how jealous she got when Holly was around. That topic didn't make him nervous, but he knew it would be uncomfortable to talk about it with Quinn around.

Both were taking care, both were responsible enough, but he didn't feel like touching that subject in front of her unless it was really necessary.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After Brittany almost provoked a heart attack on Artie, by telling him that she was pregnant, Schuester decided that it was time for a sexuality lesson, he had realized that Holly was right. How could Brittany think that storks brought babies?

"You see, we have really got to educate these kids." Said Holly after hearing the story.

" How are we going to do that without being too graphic? I want to educate them, not titillate them."

"Didn't you ever read Jessica Seinfeld's cookbook? It's all about taking vegetables and hiding it in food so that you can trick kids into eating what's good for them." She told him, she seemed proud of her knowledge.

"I'm not following"

"All I'm saying is, all we have to do is find a way to sneak in the sex education lesson in a less provocative way. Let me come into glee club this week and show you what I mean. The kids will think that they're getting ready for Regionals, but really I'll slip in a little lesson about how to avoid STDs." Will nodded, that was his way of saying that he found it okay "And, speaking of STDs, how is your dating life?"

Will almost choke with his coffee; he did not expect that question.

"Oh, hi" interrupted Emma.

"Hi, Emma this is Holly"

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Holly smiling at Emma.

"Is this "the one"?" said Emma pointing at Holly.

"The one?" asked Holly raising her eyebrow. Will was now trapped.

"Yeah, Will told me he has been seeing a wonderful woman, I thought it was you"  
"HA!" laughed Holly "I wished…So tell me Will, who is this woman?"

Quinn Fabray, the most amazing person in the whole planet. Kind, beautiful, nice body, young…she was perfect. She was the one, she was the right person for him, and he loved her so much. Will wanted to tell them that, but he couldn't.

"Oh, just someone I met…"he said standing up "I have to go, sorry"

He left the room quickly, it was better to avoid that conversation, well at least better than saying something by accident.

Once it was the Glee Club meeting, he explained them, how concerned he was about how they lacked on information about sex. He did actually not say it with those words, he actually looked like a 10-year-old boy who saw the word "sex" as a bad word.

He noticed how Quinn tried not to laugh, after all, they had slept three times, three amazing times, and obviously both knew that they were not that naïve.

"So, this week I have invited a special guest: Ms. Holliday!" he said pointing at the door, and Holly came in.

" Hola, clase!" she said, then she took a seat and looked at everybody "Okay, so: sex. It's just like hugging, only wetter."

"Yeah it is!" exclaimed Artie.

"Okay, so let's start with the basics. Finn, is it true that you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?" she asked trying not to laugh. Quinn looked at the floor ashamed; she had probably told her yesterday.

"I have always been dubious."

"And, Brittany, you think that storks bring babies?"

"Well… I get my information from Woody Woodpecker cartoons." Replied Britt.

"Well, that's all going to end right here, right now. Because, today, we are going to get under the covers, all together, and get the ditty on the dirty."

Holly started to sing, and Will looked at Quinn. She looked so embarrassed, he knew it, he knew that would happen. When the song finished, Holly asked them to go home and to inform themselves.

Later, Will and Holly went to have lunch together out of the school, of course, he did not tell Quinn, probably he would do it, but later. Holly told him how she found out about the story between Quinn, Puck, and Finn.

"I am sorry…but that girl, is crazy," she said laughing.

"I don't think she is, she just got scared…"

"Come on, Will…just somebody with a twisted mind would create that kind of story"

"Holly…"  
"I mean…yeah, how twisted can she be?"

"Stop it, Holly," he said "She is a nice girl, she's been through a lot, people deserve second chances"

"Not that psycho" she whispered and started to laugh.

"That's enough," he said. Holly noticed how upset he was.

"Jeez…one could think you have a crush on her," she said laughing.

"Stop it, Holly" he stood up and left the restaurant.

He was so upset, he knew he had to hide his feelings, but that made him explode, it wasn't right to talk about anyone like that. And he loved Quinn so much, that he couldn't handle to hear someone to talk about her like that.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was Friday, they were at the auditorium, sitting in a circle. Holly wanted to talk to them one last time before she left, just to be sure that all doubts were cleared.

After the small discussion with Will, both talked at the very next day, she apologised and he admitted that he had overacted; he excused himself saying that he really loved his Glee Kids, because they were the best part of his day. Holly felt that it wasn't the real reason, but she did not question him, she didn't want to get in another fight with her friend.

"So…Quinn" she said after a few minutes of talking "You haven't asked anything"

"I don't have any questions" replied Quinn looking at her shoes.

"Really?" Quinn did not answer, which Holly took as a "no". " Well I have one for you…What kind of protection do you use?"

Everyone was shocked by that question, Holly always respected their privacy, and she had never asked anything to anyone. Quinn didn't know what to answer, she immediately looked at Will, he could see how she was afraid of saying something so private, because her answer did not only involve her, it involved him.

Rachel started to explain, how she and Quinn wanted to remain celibate, how that was a good choice. But Holly kept staring at Quinn, waiting for an answer to come out from her mouth.

"Okay…what kind of protection do you think it's the best choice?"

"Condom," she said looking at the floor ashamed.

"What about the pill?"

"Holly, I think that's enough…" said Will standing up.

"I am just saying if she already got pregnant once…" she stopped talking as soon as Will looked at her with fury in his eyes "You are right, it's enough. Okay, let me give my opinion about this…"

Holly started to talk about how condoms were not always effective, how some woman got pregnant even though they had used one. But Quinn and Will ignored her, they were lost on their thoughts, lost in their own minds.

Nobody would knew that Quinn was actually not celibate, that she was actually using condoms…that her boyfriend was the one who always bought them, and nobody would knew that her boyfriend was Schuester.

Still, both felt like they had just told something very personal, a secret. They felt ashamed, Will did not add anything to the conversation with the kids, and Quinn remained quiet. At the end of the hour, she left as fast as she could, Schuester wanted to do the same, but he was stopped by Holly at the entry of the auditorium.

"Hey, let's have some drinks, it's my last day here…so…"

"Yeah, sure"

Both went to the closest restaurant. As soon as the waiter came to their table, Holly ordered a bottle of beer for Will, and a few tequila shots for her, she drank three in a row and even though there were some left, she asked for another round.

"Thank you, Holly. Now I am pretty sure none of my kids will get pregnant, or use a plastic bag as a protection" both laughed very hard, and Holly drank another shot "Heeey slow down with those drinks"

Holly laughed and started to eat some of those breads that the restaurants offer you in a small and pretty basket. She did not stop laughing, until she noticed how confused Will was.

"That Quinn…she did not care at all"

"Holly…"

"Or maybe she did" she said while her next round of shots arrived to the table. "But she did not want to say anything, because she was ashamed"

"I think you already drank too much…"said Will taking the shots away from her.

"And I think she is ashamed because she is screwing you"

As soon as Holly said that, Will looked at her in shock, she had a smile on her face, not a happy smile, more like a "Got you" smile, and he knew he couldn't get away from her right now, he had to face the consequences, probably she had already told Figgins and he would be fired on Monday.

"And Will…condoms?! I thought you were smarter and that you would insist her to take the pill" said Holly laughing.

"How did you…?"

"Why do you think I asked her that reaaally awkward question? She looked at you as if she was waiting for you to give her permission to answer me" said Holly. She was not mad, she was disappointed. "Is the sex good?"

"HOLLY!" he was red, red as a tomato "Is not only sex, we've been together since already a while"

"Yeah, I don't care…is she good?"

"You won't tell Figgins?" asked Will after drinking a shot, he really needed it.

Holly started to laugh, he did not understand what was so funny, but he waited for her to be quiet.

"Will…it's not my problem. If you want to screw little miss blonde, do it. Just be sure that you won't get caught, and that the sex never stops being good…and to not be obvious at school"

"Thanks"  
"I don't do it for the two of you, I don't do it because I don't have the right to tell Figgins, it's not my job" she left some money on the table and stood up "Have fun with her, Will"

When Holly left, he knew he was in trouble. He didn't know why, but he knew that if it was necessary, Holly would run to Figgins or to Sue and tell them about what she had just found out. Now more than ever, they had to be more careful, more discrete.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiiiii! First things first, I hope all of you are doing okay and I apologize for not updating very often.**

 **Many asked me to write smut, so...It's the first time I've done it, don't be hard on me, I tried to do my best. So, I am sorry if it is not what you expected and as always, for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading me.**

 **Love,**

 **M.**

Chapter 23

Quinn was sitting on the couch in the living room, she had a notebook and a pencil on her hand, meanwhile, Will was serving some ice cream for both of them. He hadn't told Quinn about how Holly had found out about them, somehow he felt that she had the right to know, but he was also afraid of Quinn freaking out.

When he came into the living room, she smiled at him, and waited for a kiss, but he just took a seat right next to her, he took her feet and put them in his lap. She took one of the ice creams and started to talk about how hard it was going to be to help Rachel to write a song.

"Quinn..." he interrupted without looking at her "I need to tell you something"

"Okay…You are scaring me"

"Holly…found out about us. She promised no to tell Figgins, but you should know…that she knows"

Quinn was in shock, she moved her feet away from his lap and stood up, she started to walk around the living room, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. When she stopped walking, Will knew she was probably going to yell at him.

"How did she even…? We were careful…We…I…"

"When she asked about the pill and the condoms and you looked at me…she just knew"  
"I couldn't answer that if you…I couldn't tell that about us, is like knowing if Rachel and Finn use condoms or if she is on the pill…"

"Quinn, calm down, she won't tell anyone, like I said, I just wanted you to know that Holly is aware of this" Will stood up and grabbed her from her waist.

"You could get fired and…"

"Quinn, don't think about it anymore," he said kissing her neck.

She knew exactly what he was doing; he was trying to distract her, he was trying to calm her down, but she couldn't think about something else, so she pushed him softly away from her. Will noticed how worried she was, how her mind was still processing the news.

Quinn sat down on the couch, and after staring at the wall for several seconds, she started to pack her things and stood up, she gave Will a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

How did Rachel know? Right now, Quinn was sitting on a piano, hearing how Rachel told her how she had found out about "him", she was yelling at her hysterically, and the only thing the blonde was doing, was looking at the floor and wondering how to explain everything to her.

"I thought we were friends!" Rachel yelled at her.

That's when Quinn realized, how both were thinking about a different "him". She felt so relieved as soon as she heard that comment, two days ago Will had told her about how Holly knew about them, and during those two days, she was so paranoid, that she changed Schuester's name on her phone, she did not go to his place until 6 pm and left just one hour later, did not look at him in the hallway, and many other things, which Will hated.

"Rachel…I don't understand"

"You and Finn, Quinn!" she screamed as if she was in pain.

"We are not together," said Quinn feeling more confused than just a few seconds ago.

"But…"

"It's because I went to his place last Friday?" Rachel did not answer, and Quinn tried not to laugh "He asked me to explain him maths, and I agreed to do it. And I promise you, Rachel, I am not interested in getting back to him, and I don't really think he wants to be with me again, especially after what I did to him"

"I don't believe you"

"Ask his mom…or his teacher…"

"Quinn, after what you did to him, after all, the lies you told us, I don't believe you" somehow, that made Quinn get upset, really upset.

"You know what?" she said standing up "He talked to me about you, and he wants to date you again, as much as he wants to date a lizard. So, Rachel, get over it. Get over him, because I think he doesn't even know why he started to go out with you, get over him because he never loved you and he never will. Grow up"

Quinn started to walk away; she stopped as soon as she heard how Rachel was sobbing.

"Rachel…you need to learn, that you will not always get what you want"

That afternoon, at Will's house, she told him, how guilty she felt about telling those things to Rachel, how mean and how awful she had been just a few hours ago. He said that the only thing she had to do was apologize to her.

Quinn knew it, but she didn't know how.

-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn did not see Rachel for the next few days, she had skipped Glee the last lessons, Will had no problem with that because Rachel already knew the other numbers. That day, at regionals, Quinn apologized to her and told her how sorry she was for saying all those things to her.

"I actually, need to thank you, Quinn," said Rachel with a shy smile "Your words inspired me"

"Rachel…"

"I mean it," said the brunette.

Before Quinn could say something else, Rachel left. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her from her waist; she smiled as soon as she recognized the person who was behind her. She looked at him, Will was nervous; last year they had lost regionals, losing their chance to go to nationals, nearly losing the glee club, she had also given birth to Beth.

No wonder why her teacher was so nervous.

"We still have an hour," said Quinn "You need to relax…and to stop grabbing me like that because it looks suspicious"

"You are right," said Will taking his hands off of her "It's just…I can't handle this, what if we lose again? Figgins is not going to forgive us this time"

Quinn saw an empty room and took his hand discreetly so that she could lead him in there. Once they were in the room she closed the door and put the lock.

"I think there is something else," she said crossing her arms above her waist.

"No, it's just that…I feel under pressure, I feel that if we lose this time…we are going to lose everything" he said walking around the room.

"William…"she walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders "We will win, you need to trust us. We did a great job with our songs, and we will win"

Quinn kissed him on the lips, he started to mumble how much effort he had put on this, how much he loved, them, but she kept kissing him, she wanted him to relax. As soon as he kissed back, Quinn knew that his mind was already somewhere else, which was something good.

Schuester was pressing Quinn against the wall, kissing her with passion, not only in her lips but also in her neck, she could feel how he was looking for the zipper of her dress.

"Will…"she laughed once she was in her underwear.

"What? You said one hour" he said looking at her into her eyes.

"I know, but…what if they are looking for you or me?" Quinn said while Will was taking his tie off.

"They won't" Quinn smiled and started to unbutton his pants.

"Then…we must be quick"

Will smiled and took his shirt off. The way he kissed, the way he touched her, was like he was desperate as if he needed her body. When he started to touch Quinn in her clit, she started to moan, she was trying not being loud, because if someone heard them, the door could get opened.

But as soon as she felt a finger, and then two inside of her, she screamed, Will put a hand on her mouth.

"Shh…Want us to get caught?"

Quinn moved her head; she was trying so hard to not make a noise. Will kissed her while he played with her clit with his fingers, she could feel her moan on his lips, she could hear how the rhythm of her breaths had changed, and so did he.

Will's fingers started to move faster inside of her. She was biting her lips, trying not to moan or scream, he started to suck her breasts, and she pushed him away.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just…" before she could finish the sentence she felt how Will had put his dick inside of her.

First, she closed her legs around his waist, and then she put her arms around his neck. Will pressed her against the wall again, so that carrying her wasn't that hard, first he moved slow, but after a few seconds, he started to move faster and faster. He couldn't shut her up, he kissed her a few times, but he loved the way she screamed his name, how she rolled her eyes.

She kissed his neck once in a while. And after a few seconds, both moaned loudly, both were done.

"This won't happen at nationals" said Will. Quinn laughed while she uncrossed her legs from his waist.

"We need to get dressed" she giving him a kiss on the cheek "By the way…this time…was my favourite by far"

"Cause I did the entire job"

"Shut up," she said putting her underwear on.

She was the first to leave the room, and went to meet her friends, who started to ask where had she been the whole time, Quinn told them she had been looking at the other teams, and looking some other stuff.

Rachel asked about Mr. Schue, they had been looking for him already for a while. They started to discuss how they needed to find him to tell him some stuff before they went on stage. After a few minutes, he came into the room.

He apologized for being away and told them he had found an old friend of his, and how he missed the track of time by talking to him. They talked, and cheered each other up, and then left to the auditorium to take their seats.

During the performances of the other teams, Quinn and Will looked at each other once in a while. Finn, who was between both of them, felt weird but did not say anything.

Before they went to the back of the stage, Quinn found a moment to give Will a quick kiss on the lips without being seen. He smiled, at that moment he knew, he knew how in love he was with Quinn Fabray.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When she saw Holly, she did not feel jealous this time, she felt scared. She knew Holly could tell Figgins or Sue about her relationship with Will, and she had the feeling that she was actually hated by her.

"To earn money for the trip to Nationals, I told Mr. Schue that we should do a night of neglect," said Holly. "You know how they do on TV when there's an earthquake or they wanna raise money for, like a sad disease? So you fill the auditorium with people who are there to hear them sing, and poof! All you need to do is sell tickets"

"And it is a perfect place to practice for nationals" added Will. "We're only going to do songs by neglected artists"

"Because it's a night of neglect," said Holly, who had been staring at Quinn the whole lesson.

"All right, everyone, next Saturday night in our auditorium McKinley High's First Annual Night of Neglect fund-raiser benefit is officially a go." Said Will while clapping, everybody joined him, and the bell rang.

Quinn left as quickly as she could, she wanted to avoid Holly, but just a few seconds later, she was stopped by her. Holly seemed upset, and judging her expression on her face, Quinn already knew how much she hated her. How she saw her as a slut, as a girl who was lost and confused.

"Here's the thing, Fabray. I know about you two"

"I know, he told me"

"And believe it or not, I heard anecdotes of what happened at regionals…and something tells me you weren't spying on the other teams, and he was not with a friend of his"

"How…?"  
"While waiting for William, you were talking about it, and I was in the room."

"It's rude to hear people's conversations," said Quinn raising her eyebrow.

"I don't care. You need to stop this, you can't sneak out on public places to have sex…actually you can't have sex with him, you can't even date him"

"Well, Holly. I guess you are just jealous because I am dating him and you are not, " snapped Quinn. "It's none of your business what we do, and you are nobody to tell me what to do."

"I am not jealous…"

"Yes, you are. I am not stupid, I can see the way you look at him. I swear to you that if you tell Figgins…"  
"I won't"

Both stayed quiet for a few seconds. Quinn took that silence as the end of the conversation, and tried to walk away, Holly stopped her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just think about what is right and what is wrong"

"I think it is right to have mind blowing sex once in a while," said Quinn, she was furious, more than she had ever been "And let me tell you, that day…it was"

She took advantage of Holly's state of shock and left. Quinn knew she was in big trouble for saying that.

It was right to fell in love, and now, with Will, she had fallen so hard, so hard she couldn't feel pain, just happiness.

-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn was now throwing up in her bathroom, probably it was stress, after the entire catastrophe at the "Night of Neglect" (well…at the end, Sandy gave them money for the trip), exams, the excitement of Kurt coming back to McKinley, more exams…her stomach couldn't take it.

She walked to the kitchen, her mother had made some banana bread for her and she wanted to drink some water. As soon as she smelled the banana bread, she ran to the bathroom, it didn't smell nice it smelled like crap.

She went to the kitchen again, this time without breathing, she took a glass of water, and ran to the living room. Quinn did not understand it, she loved banana bread, she loved the smell of it, and today for some reason she couldn't stand it, the last time she had hated that smell, she was pregnant with Beth. Actually, she couldn't even look at the bananas, and fish.

"Fuck" said Quinn while looking at the floor, she took her cell phone out. She had many messages, three of them from Sam, telling her it was okay if she couldn't babysit his siblings that night, and other 5 from Will, wishing her a nice recovery and a nice day.

She looked at the calendar…she was late. Regionals had been two months ago, and that time, it was the only time they forgot to use protection.

"FUCK" she screamed. She started to cry, she didn't want to go through the same again. Kurt had warned her, even Holly had told her that the pill was the best method of birth control, and instead of listening to her, she decided to ignore her advice.

And now…now what? Will wanted kids, that was no secret, but she was not ready for that.

She texted Kurt, she needed to talk to someone. Then, she called to a free clinic and asked for an appointment, she could go that afternoon, at 6 o´clock.

The rest of the day, she watched TV, read some books, trying to think about something else. She was waiting for Kurt, when he asked how serious the situation was, she replied it was and emergency, so he promised to ditch the last two classes.

He arrived around 13 pm, so Quinn knew that his friend did actually skip his last two lessons of the day. Kurt could tell that something was wrong with the blonde, she seemed distracted and, in a way, sad.

"Quinn…I am losing my mind, what is wrong"

"I think …I think I am pregnant, again" she mumbled. Suddenly she started to cry, and Kurt knew it was not the right moment to tell her that he had warned her.

"How sure are you?"

"That's it? No "I told you so"?" asked Quinn whipping her tears.

"No, I am just worried about you. Have you talked to him? Does he…?"

"Not yet, I wanna be 100% sure" Kurt nodded "I am late, and I can't stand the smell of bananas…and the only time it happened that to me, was when I was pregnant with Beth"

"Are you going to a doctor?"

"Yes, today. At 6 o'clock" said Quinn.

"I thought you two were careful" mumbled Kurt.

"We weren't careful once" she admitted, she felt so ashamed "At regionals, we sort of…you know, he was nervous and he needed to get distracted so…"

"SHHH" interrupted Kurt "I don't need any details, I'll go with you, to your appointment, but you need to talk to Mister Schue, and if you need anyone, when you get your results, I'll be there"

Quinn hugged Kurt, she felt so sad, so angry, she was so disappointed in herself. She hated herself so much, and she was sure of one thing, she wasn't going to go through the same again.

-0-0-0-0

Will was kissing her, and in an attempt to show him, that she was fine, Quinn was kissing him back. In just a few hours, she would get her results, and she would know what to do.

When she felt how he was unbuttoning her dress, she pushed him away, which surprised Will. He had been complaining about how that week had been rough because of all the rumours at Glee Club and at school. All the week had been about fights, Rachel yelling at Quinn, at Sam, Finn yelling at Rachel, etc.

He was done with all the drama, and just wanted to think of something else, but Quinn pushing him away made him feel worried.

"Sorry…I am just not in the mood" she said

"Is everything okay? You've been acting…weird, lately" he asked holding her between his arms.

"I am fine…It's just, I have to go" she said standing up "See you tomorrow"

She left Will's house without saying a word. She drove to the free clinic where she had made her appointment; Kurt would join her in a few minutes. She couldn't stop thinking about Beth, about the things she could have done better.

When Kurt arrived, both hugged, and just waited a few seconds, before a woman called her name. They took a seat in the office, and a brunette woman came in with some papers on her hand.

"Quinn…I have your results" she said taking a seat "Sorry…" said the doctor as soon as she saw Kurt "I was so rude, I am doctor Morrison. Who are you?"

"Kurt Hummel," he said while both shook hands.

"Are you two…?"

"No!" said both at the same time, Quinn wanted to laugh, but she couldn't, she was so worried about her results, about how would her life be now.

"Oh thank God…cause, I am sorry…I am starting to talk too much"

 _Yes, you are_ thought, Quinn.

"So, Quinn, your results show that you are pregnant…"before doctor Morrison kept talking, Quinn started to cry and Kurt took her hand. "I assume it's not something you wanted…"

"NO, IT ISN'T" she screamed, her breathing was heavy, she was shaking.

"I was going to offer you, to make you today an ultrasound for free and well…I guess you don't want this, so there are options, an abortion is still an option for you"

Quinn looked at Kurt, he got scared as soon as he heard "abortion", Quinn had told him how she refused to go through the same, how she was going to find a way to not relive her situation with Beth. When Morrison said that abortion was still an option, Kurt saw something in Quinn's eyes, it was hope and fear.

Kurt wasn't wrong, the last words that Montgomery said, made Quinn think, she could forget everything, she could have a normal life, but something was telling her that she was about to do something really bad, not only that religious part of her that said how bad it was, some other part of her knew that she had to speak with Will before she took a decision, after all, it was his baby.

"Yes," she said without thinking.

"What?" said Kurt, he did not expect that.

"As soon as possible, just do the appointment," said Quinn trying not to cry "Please"

"Okay…Doctor Morgan" said her doctor after checking a calendar on the computer "Would be able to do the procedure next Friday at 5 PM"

Quinn nodded "Thanks"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Both were lying on the bed, he was grading some tests and she was reading a book. The past three days, she had been trying to act like if everything was normal, but truth is, that Quinn was very depressed. Will had attempted a few more times to have sex again, but she just kept refusing.

"Do you want kids?" she asked out of nowhere.

Schuester dropped his pen and looked at her, that question made him feel so confused. At first, he thought it was a joke, but she was looking at him with a serious expression, with a certain fear. He had been wondering what was Quinn's problem, and probably, he had now the answer.

Maybe she felt under pressure, and he didn't blame her, he was already in that age in which you want to get married and have kids, and he did not hide that desire of having that kind of life at any time soon. He took a deep breath and putted his things away.

"Yes, I do"

"Soon?"

"Quinn, I don't know, if this doesn't stop, I would like to think that we can marry, but it depends on how you feel with this" he said taking her hands "So, I don't want you to think about kids or marriage, just about finishing high school and getting to college, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded and received a kiss on her lips "I love you"

"I love you too," he said with a smile, he kissed her again, and for the first time in many days, she answered to his kiss with passion, as she usually did.

He moved her, and ended up on top of her, his hands started to go through her body, she started to unbutton his shirt, while he unzipped her skirt. It took them less than 5 seconds to be in their underwear. Will started to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach…

She felt how her bra was off, and stopped him.

"I need you to remember how much you love me right now, okay?" she said after giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Okay" he kissed her back, and moved his hand under her panties, but she stopped him again.

"I can't," she said "I can't Will, I am sorry…I know I've been avoiding this for many days, but…I can't"

"That's alright, don't worry," he said moving away from her "I understand"

She looked discretely at her stomach; she looked a little bit bloated and was surprised that Will did not notice. Quinn looked for her bra and put it back on; she gave him a kiss on the cheek and apologized one more time.

"Quinn, if there is something happening…you can tell me," he said while caressing her hair.

"I am just stressed," she said "Let me finish my exams, and I'll be the same as always"

Will nod, a part of him did not believe her, but he had to, after all, he just wanted her to be okay.

"Who is your date for prom?" he asked trying to distract her.

"Oh..I'll go alone"

"But you are nominated as Prom Queen"

"I know, but if I can't go with you, I don't want to go with anybody else," she said.

Schuester smiled, he was so happy, he was so lucky.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Just a couple of hours and everything would be over. Quinn had asked Kurt to go with her, she didn't want to be alone, but he was angry at her, he did not support her decision.

That day, he was trying to find a moment to talk to her with nobody else around, but it was really hard to find her alone or to take her away without looking suspicious. When Kurt saw her going to her math class, he took her hand and lead her to the auditorium, both took a seat behind the stage, nobody would find them there.

"Kurt, I know you are not happy about it but…"

"It's your body, it's your decision, but does Mr. Schue know about the baby?"

"No, and he never will" she said without looking at him in the eyes "He wants kids, Kurt, and I bet that he will want to keep the baby, but I can't, I am not ready, and Will and I would end up being miserable. It is better if he doesn't know"

"I do not agree with you…"

"You know what? I'll do it alone, if you do not agree with me, you don't have to be there" she stood up, and before Kurt could say anything, she was already gone.

The rest of the day, Quinn spend it alone, she tried to find the perfect place to cry without being seen, without being questioned. She had lied to Will, she told him she would be busy, that she would babysit for Sam on Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

She counted the hours, the minutes and the seconds before her appointment, and when the time came, she felt like an idiot. She asked herself how sure she was, and was surprised of how her mind told her all those times, that she had to do it. Quinn had some tears on her face and when someone called her name, she whipped them away.

The nurse took her to a room; it was small and simple, just as the procedure. Quinn had to put a gown and to lay on the bed with her legs open, she had to stay there a couple of hours, and then she would be able to go home.

"The doctor will be here at any minute," said the nurse looking at her with a certain pity.

Quinn nodded, and started to look around while thinking about Will; he would be so upset if he knew about that, he would be so angry and so disappointed in her. Tears streamed down her face once again, but she stopped as soon as she heard the door getting opened.

She closed her legs immediately; she covered her face and screamed.

"FINN GET OUT"

"Sorry, I should have knocked," he said closing the door. Finn took a chair and pulled it right next to Quinn's bed "Kurt told me…"

"Get out…" started Quinn.

"No, you need someone. He was upset, I asked him why, and he told me what you were going to do" explained Finn "I may not agree with your decision and with the way you are handling this situation, but I do believe you need someone making you company, and someone who will take you home after this"

"What did Kurt told you?"

"That he was mad at you because you decided to make…this, and because you didn't tell the father, that's all" Finn took Quinn's hand, this time, she didn't bother to hide her tears "I promise I won't tell this to anyone, and if you change your mind, I'll help you through this"

"Thanks, Finn" she while hugging him, both pulled away from each other when the door got opened for the second time.

It was her doctor; a 40-year-old man, redheaded, blue eyes, somehow, he inspired certain confidence to Quinn. He took his gloves while he introduced himself, Quinn couldn't take her eyes away from the floor.

He explained Quinn how the procedure was, she nodded once in a while and Finn pretended that he did not listen; he didn't want Quinn to feel uncomfortable or ashamed. When the doctor finished with his explanation, he looked at the blonde with a look in his eyes that showed compassion.

"Before I start Quinn, I need to know, are you really, really sure?"

Quinn looked at the floor once again, she thought about Will, about how much she loved him, how much she wanted to graduate so that they could marry…she took a deep breath, and looked at her doctor directly in his eyes.

"Yes"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As Finn closed his locker, he saw Quinn's face on the other side, she seemed upset, before he asked why she was doing there, she showed him a poster in which both of them were wearing crowns, you could read "Vote Quinn & Finn"

"Ohh that," he said smiling slightly.

"Can you please explain this to me?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well I thought, since we both are nominated, we could do the campaign together," said Finn without losing his smile.

"I am not going to prom, Finn"

"Why?"

"I don't feel like going," she said breaking the poster in half "And you won't change my mind"

She threw the poster to the floor and walked away. It had been one week since she had been to the doctor and everyone could notice that she was sad, the last few days she barely spoke and if she did, it was with a "sad voice", and if she wasn't sad, she was in a bad mood, answering to everybody with rude comments.

Will had tried to talk to her, but she always changed the subject, therefore, Will decided to not insist anymore. But that didn't change the fact, that he was worried, he even asked Emma to talk to her, but Quinn refused to say a word.

Later that day, Finn asked Quinn to go with him to the football bleachers, for that, they both skipped one of their lessons. Both were quiet, looking at how the cheerios were practicing on the field, hearing Sue yell at them.

"I am sorry," said Quinn after several minutes of silence "I shouldn't have talked to you like that, earlier at the hallway"

"It's okay" replied Finn looking at her, she had such a sad expression on her face "What's going on, Quinn? We all have noticed that you are so sad and so angry….We are worried about you"

"I am," said Quinn while tears started to stream down her face "I am angry and sad, Finn. I didn't want to do it…"

All of her feelings suddenly fell apart, Finn hugged her, he could feel how her tears were making his shirt wet, she could feel how her body was shaking, how her breaths were now irregular. He didn't know what to say or do.

"I failed as a person, I failed to my faith once again…God says that what I did is wrong, and it is…I killed someone, someone who needed me, and I lied..."

"Quinn…"

"I am horrible," she said ignoring Finn "I hate myself…I hate myself"

"Quinn, shhh…you are not horrible, you took a decision, a decision that for some reason, you thought it was the right one, you did not fail as a person. You knew you weren't ready and decided to avoid all the pain that you had last year, so…I would say, that somehow, you were smart"

"If I got pregnant for the second time in a year, I was not smart"

"That makes you "uncareful" or…whatever, but it doesn't make you stupid" Quinn laughed a bit "So, remember, that you are smart and beautiful, okay?"

"Thanks, Finn," she said.

"So, now…Quinn Fabray, would you like to go to prom with me?"

She nodded "Yes"

Both hugged, and after talking for a few seconds more, they left to their Glee Club meeting. They had to prepare all the songs for Prom, during the whole meeting, Rachel looked at Quinn as if she wanted to kill her at any moment.

Will didn't know if he should feel worried about Quinn and Finn going to prom together, he trusted his girlfriend, but he did not trust Finn, maybe he wanted her back, or maybe the whole campaign thing was just a strategy to win the crown.

Everyone could also notice how Quinn was now better, she seemed happier and her tone of voice was the same as always, she did not yell at any of them or make any hurtful comments. At the end of the lesson, she stayed until the room was empty, and closed the door, which surprised Will, lately, she had been avoiding him.

"I know I've been acting weird," she said while playing with her hands "And I am sorry, I had a rough week"

"Don't worry" replied Will.

"So, I was thinking that it's Friday and I don't have any plans, so…maybe could we go to your place later, order some pizza and watch a movie?"

"That sounds good," he said with a smile on his face. Before she left, Quinn kissed him on the lips and left the room.

Will was so happy, Quinn was back, his Quinn was back.

His happiness led him to go and buy some flowers and a nice bottle of wine. When he got home he prepared the living room; he moved all the furniture, put a blanket on the floor with many pillows over it, he chose the CD's that they could hear during that evening.

At 6, he heard the door getting opened (he had given Quinn a key to his apartment during the week, hoping to make her happy), so he ran to the entrance to receive the blonde with a quick kiss on the cheek, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Should we order now?" she asked while they walked to the living room.

"Yeah, sure. By the way, I also made some salad, bought some wine aaaannndd…" said Will taking the flowers "I bought you these"

"Someone was excited about tonight," said Quinn with a big smile on her face, she kissed Will as a "thank you".

She called to the pizza place, and while they waited, they sat on the blanket and talked while listening to some music, Will found surprising how Quinn was already acting as she always did. When the pizza arrived, they started to watch a movie.

Both were lying on a pillow while eating their pizza and their salad, once they were over, Quinn cuddled in Will's arms. Once in a while, he kissed her, and she would smile. In the middle of the movie, she looked at him discreetly; she just wanted to admire his face.

"What?" asked Will as he noticed how Quinn was looking at him.

"Oh nothing, I was just admiring how beautiful my boyfriend is," she said, he laughed "Ohh…by the way, I heard, April has a project on Broadway"

"Uhm, yeah she told me"

"I thought she would ask you to join her"

"No" he lied. He didn't know how to tell Quinn, that once the school was over, he would go to New York during summer to work with his friend.

"Oh…well, that's good, that means you'll stay here, with me"

Will didn't know what to answer, so he just kissed her.

"What happened today? You look better, I mean…you look happier"

"Oh I talked to someone about what was going on with me, next week I'll start therapy once again…and I really feel bad for acting like an idiot this whole week"

"I love you," said Will. Quinn smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Oh, and I got asked to prom…I hope it doesn't bother you"

"Finn?"

"Yes"

"It doesn't bother me, I think it's okay. It would be suspicious if you went alone"

"Maybe, after prom…we could come here, and you could take my dress off of me," she said smiling. Will laughed and hugged her.

He had been thinking so much about asking her to marry him, but he wasn't sure about it, maybe he had to wait a few more months, or maybe a whole year, he was sure about how much he loved her, about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The only thing he didn't know was, when would be the right time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, everybody! Well...because of many comments and PM's that I've been receiving I need to clear some things up.**

 **As I mentioned since the start of the Fic, my first language is not English, which sometimes makes me hard to write certain things and which leads me to change a lot of things, I decided to write this fic to practice my English skills, I actually have my Cambridge exam next week and I thought this was a great way of practicing my writing.**

 **So, I apologize for any grammar mistakes and some lack of details and many other things.**

 **I never said it, but is the first time that I write a fic, which is why I probably don't know very well how to write a story "properly", and I also apologize for that. Now about smut...I had never written with that style (I do write a lot, but I keep all those stories, which are not fics, saved in my computer and in Spanish, my first language), so yeah...maybe I am not that good at describing that kind of scenarios.**

 **I apologize for that too.**

 **Those comments opened my eyes, and I really thank you for the honesty. I am trying my best to write better in all the senses, and well...as I already said, I thank you for being honest with me and telling me my flaws, which is something I asked you to do since day one (still...there were some rude comments and quoting Brittany "That's bullying and I won't tolerate that" :,) ).**

 **And that was all...again, I am sorry for all the flaws, and I thank you for being honest and for reading me.**

 **If there is anything else that you would like to add, please send me a PM and we can work it out.**

 **I won't bore you anymore, here's the next chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **M**

Chapter 27

Quinn was wearing a blue dress, and as soon as Will saw her, he thought about how beautiful she was and how much he wished to be holding her arm right now. Finn was wearing a tie that matched to her dress and looked very happy and proud of being with her.

Will felt so much envy. After a few minutes, he walked to a table to get some punch, he stayed there and when he saw Quinn walking towards him, she greeted him as if nothing between them happened, but as soon as she started to drink right next to him, he knew she wanted something.

"I'll be leaving at 11," said Quinn.

"Me too"

"And I need a ride" she winked at him, and Will laughed.

"I'll be glad to take you home"

"Great," said, Quinn, as she started to walk away.

Will smiled and observed how she walked, and how she started to dance with Finn. When Figgins came to the stage, Will walked to the front, just to be able to see Quinn from a not very long distance. She was smiling, she seemed happy, but Will knew that something was still wrong with her, he had noticed how she sometimes cried in the middle of the night in the bathroom, or how much sadness her eyes showed.

"The votes are in. This is the moment you've all been waiting for, where we announce our Junior Prom King and also Prom Queen. Roll the drum, please. This year's Junior Prom King is…" Figgins started to pull the name out of an envelope. "David Karofsky!" Will look at Quinn, she looked disappointed; Dave winning meant Santana had also won.

" You suck so bad, Quinn Fabray. I won!" exclaimed Santana while Figgins crowned Karofsky.

"And now, your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen…With an overwhelming number of write-in votes is…" Figgins looked like he was in shock, which meant something was wrong " Kurt Hummel."

Everyone stayed quiet, just a few clapped. Kurt ran out of the auditorium, as soon as Quinn noticed, she ran after him, and so did Blaine.

Will didn't know if he had to do something too, so he stopped Blaine and asked if they needed help. Meanwhile, Quinn saw how her friend was walking around the hallway, he was not only nervous and angry, he was scared and sad, and probably he felt humiliated.

The blonde was trying to calm him down, she took him by the shoulders, but instead of making things better, it got worse.

"I was so stupid!" he screamed "I had thought that because no one was teasing me or beating me up, that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same."

" It's just a stupid joke." Said Quinn

"No, it's not. All that hate and they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big, anonymous practical joke." Snapped Kurt.

"Come on, calm down…We are on your side, we will found out who did it and…"

"Quinn, shut up!" he yelled "I don't need comfort from someone who killed a baby without thinking it twice! I don't need compassion from a murderer! " Those words felt like if she got stabbed directly in the heart, she turned her face so that Kurt wouldn't notice how much impact had those words on her.

Kurt couldn't see her expression, but after a few seconds it hit him, he had just said the worst thing he could tell to Quinn, he had crossed the line. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder, he started to apologize. She slapped him hard, he had the mark of her hand on his cheek.

While Kurt looked at her shocked, Blaine joined them, he did not understand what was going on, but he knew something was wrong.

"Don't talk to me ever again" said Quinn before she left.

She came back to the auditorium, she was looking for Will, as soon as she found him, Quinn asked him to please leave the school already.

"But…Kurt"

"Just, let's go, please," she said trying to hold her tears. She was so angry, that she didn't care at all about Kurt.

"Okay…" said Will "You leave first, and I'll meet you at the parking lot, okay?"

Quinn nodded and left. She waited a few minutes in front of Will's car, and when he arrived he drove directly to his place, as soon as they got there, he gave Quinn some water and went to the bathroom to prepare her a nice bath.

He thought that maybe that could make her feel better, he could tell that she was upset, but he didn't know why he never thought that being Prom Queen meant so much to her. Will looked at the door when he heard some steps.

"I thought that before we went to sleep you could take a bath and meanwhile I could prepare some tea," he said.

Instead of answering, Quinn came closer to him and kissed him on the lips, the kiss was filled with passion, with certain desperation and need, so Will answered to it. Quinn started to unzip her own dress, and to take it off without his help.

Schuester felt that something was different this time, she was kissing him differently, she wanted things to happen faster, as soon as she took his shirt off, he pushed her softly away.

"Quinn…"

"Shhh," she said and kissed him while unbuttoning his pants.

Will did not protest, and carried her to his room, there both ended up on his bed, and she took his underwear off. With her left hands she started to rub his dick and meanwhile kissed his neck, she enjoyed hearing how he moaned, after a few seconds, she kissed him on the lips, and then started to suck his dick, she could feel how it was getting harder.

This time, he moaned louder, and she smiled, she kept going: first slowly, then a little bit faster and sucking it deeper down her throat. Suddenly, she felt how he moved her, he was now on top of her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

He took her bra off, and started to suck her boobs while on of his hands took her panties off, he started to rub his clit in circles, it took him only just a few seconds to make her wet, he kissed her one more time, she was moaning and repeating his name. Then he started to lick her, she was moaning louder, and when he started to put his fingers inside of her and moving them fast, she screamed.

When he stopped, Quinn looked at him confused.

"Will…"

"I need…the condoms are in my drawer…"

"We don't…we don't need them anymore" she said embarrassed.

"Quinn, I am not going to take the risk," he said pointing at the drawer.

"I…I am on the pill now"

"Oh…"he said.

Quinn laughed and kissed him on the lips, it was her way to ask him to keep going, he put two of his fingers inside of her once again, and started to move them, this time really fast, Quinn looked for his dick with one of her hands, he understood immediately what she wanted.

He already knew her, he knew what she liked, he knew what her moans meant, sometimes he knew what would be her next move, something that he liked, he didn't know exactly why, but knowing what she would do next made things better. He got inside of her, and as he moved he kissed her neck, her lips, and her shoulders.

She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, Will could hear every noise she made, how she asked him to go harder, he always did what she wanted. When Quinn felt his cum and heard him moan, she was so pleased, so she kissed him on the lips and stopped holding his neck.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray"

"I love you too, William Schuester," she said.

-0-0-0-0

When the Glee Club meeting was over, Quinn packed her things and walked to the door, Kurt stopped her, the last couple of day both did not talk to each other.

"Quinn, can we talk?"

"No," she said.

Will look at them, he found weird how both of them did not talk since prom, and how Quinn did not want to talk about what happened between them, but he didn't want to push her to tell him things.

"Quinn…"

"I said no…" she said leaving the room.

Kurt sighed and looked at Mr. Schue he smiled slightly at him and started to walk away, but he came back as soon as he heard his teacher calling his name. Will was now leaning on the piano, and Kurt did the same.

"Is everything alright?" asked Will "Prom was…hard for you, so…"

"I am fine," said Kurt "It's just…I said really bad things to Quinn that day, and…I feel bad about it"

"Oh…"

"Could you talk to her? Just try to convince her to talk to me"

"I'll try, see you tomorrow, Kurt"

Kurt smiled and left the room, now Will understood why Quinn had been acting weird that night, but he knew, that there had to be something else.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jesse was now helping New Directions so that they could win at Nationals, which made Finn very unhappy, one could tell that he hated Jesse, actually, there had been many fights at the Glee Club meetings, usually between them.

And now that they had decided to help Sue to prepare her sister's funeral, it was worse, while Finn wanted to do the right thing and be a nice person; Jesse believed it was a waste of time. Usually, Hudson complained about Jesse with Quinn, lately, both had been spending a lot of time together, which made feel Will annoyed.

"After the funeral, I was thinking about staying with Sue for a little while, but you can wait here for me," said Will one day at his place.

"Oh…Finn actually offered me to take me home after…and I couldn't say no because I thought it would look suspicious, so…what if we meet at the next day?"

"Fine," he said trying to hide his jealousy.

One week after that conversation, they were at the funeral. All the members of New Directions were sitting in the front, Quinn was seating between Finn and Will, in the middle of the ceremony, she felt how he grabbed her hand, and she smiled and put her sweater on their hands so that none could notice.

At the end of the service, both stood up and said goodbye, he walked towards Sue and she walked with Finn to the parking lot. She got in his car and waited for him to get in too, she had to wait for a few seconds, he had gone to the bathroom. Quinn didn't wait too long, and as soon as he got in, both put their seatbelt on.

"I was thinking…Would you like to drink something with me or something?" said Finn, he looked nervous.

"Yeah, sure"

"Cool," he turned on the car.

During the way to the Coffee Shop, both were quiet, they kept thinking about Jane and Sue. Once they arrived, Quinn waited for Finn to get out of the car, but he just stayed there. She looked at him feeling confused, he was looking at the nowhere.

"Finn…?"

"Life is so short," he said "I mean…it's not short, but it goes away so fast, and sometimes you don't do stuff because you are afraid, and…I think it shouldn't be like that"

"Okay…."said Quinn, now she was even more confused than just a few seconds ago.

"So, I need to do something" he looked at her, and before Quinn could move he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back but as soon as she realized what she was doing, she pushed him away "Sorry…I…"

"No, Finn. I am the one who should be sorry" she said shaking her head "I can't, I am sorry. I…well…" Quinn knew she couldn't tell him that she was with someone, he would ask his name "After what I did…I don't feel like dating someone…"

"Are you still with the guy who…?"

"No" she lied "It was a one-night thing"

"Oh…"

"Finn, I can't, I am sorry, and I think you are using me as an escape. You love Rachel, if you are not looking at me, you are looking at her, and you two deserve to be together. I think that what you feel for me, right now, it's not real"

"But I…"

"Finn, let's just forget about this. Okay?" she said while opening the car door.

"Okay"

"I think I should leave"

Finn nodded, he was speechless. Quinn left before he could say anything else, she took a cab so that she could get home fast, the only thing she could think of was how she wouldn't tell Will about this, he would freak out, and things would get ugly.

-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone was at the hotel reception, waiting for Mr. Schue to tell them which would be their rooms. All the girls were together talking to each other about how amazing it would be to take a look at New York, and the boys were on the other side talking to Finn, telling him how he could get Rachel back.

"Guys!" said Schuester. Everyone walked towards him "Okay, girls…Room 243 and boys 245, I'll be in room 350, which means I'll be a floor away from you, so please don't do anything stupid" He handed them the keys "Now, go to one room and write the songs for the competition, meanwhile I have to go to fix some paperwork, I'll meet all of you in the girls room in…two hours or less, okay?"

Everyone nodded and started to move, Quinn stopped as soon as she felt how someone was holding her hand, she smiled and as soon as everybody left, she looked at Will.

"You, me, dinner," he said smiling "8 O'clock, let's meet out of the hotel, okay?"

"Fine, what should I wear?" she said smiling.

"Something formal and something…"he moved his face to her ear "something sexy"

Quinn laughed.

"Won't they suspect if I don't get back to my room?"

"You'll go back to your room…but very late"

"Go and fix that paperwork," she said walking away.

He smiled and watched her leave, truth was, he was not going to fix some paperwork, he had to meet April at the theater, and both had to start preparing some few things for the show. Will knew he had to tell his Glee kids that he was going to leave for a while to New York, and especially he needed to tell Quinn.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi, guys! So, the first part of this story is nearly coming to the end.**

 **I just wanted you to know, that I will definitely write a second part, which I have already started and will be posted as soon as this one is finished.**

 **Love,**

 **M.**

Chapter 29

When Will came back, all the girls were gone. Puck explained him, that they were hungry and the girls decided to get some pizza for everyone, Schuester did not discuss and took a seat on one of the couches, he decided to text the girls, just to know where were they.

"But Finn, a week ago you kissed Quinn and now you want Rachel back, it doesn't make any sense," said Puck.

As soon as Will heard that, he stopped texting and looked at Finn discreetly, why didn't Quinn tell him this?

"I know but…we talked and…"

"Didn't she kiss you back?" interrupted Sam "Then it means she wants to be with you too"

Now Schuester was furious, when Emma kissed him, he didn't kiss her back, he pushed her away. But now he had just found out that in some sort of way, Quinn had cheated on him. He looked at Finn, without hiding how upset he was.

"Mister Schue…is everything alright? You look upset" said Artie.

"It just bothers me, that they didn't wait for me," he said standing up.

"We were really hungry, and we believed that the girls would be more responsible than us" explained Artie.

The door got opened by Zises, she had some bottles of soda in her arms, she was followed by the rest of the girls, some of them had some plastic cups, others had some plates and the rest had many pizza boxes, as soon as they saw Schue, they knew they were in trouble.

"We were hungry," said Rachel.

"Why didn't you call me?" he said, the girls noticed how mad he was "I could have brought it for you! Or you could have ordered it through the phone!"

"We didn't know how long it would take till you came back, and they told us it would have an extra cost because we were staying at the hotel…"tried to explain Quinn.

"Fine!" yelled Schue "Have you at least wrote something"

"Yes," said Rachel proudly.

Artie took a few papers that were on one of the beds and handed it to his teachers, Schue took a seat and read them, he was so proud of his kids. He congratulated them and they ate the pizza together, when they were done, he gave them permission to take a look at the city.

Everybody thanked him; Rachel even gave him a quick hug and so did Brittany, Quinn left with all of her friends. Schuester stayed there, he started to walk around the room, he punched the pillows, that night he would ask Quinn about the whole situation with Finn, and why didn't she tell him about it. He left to the bar and drank just two drinks; he couldn't stop thinking about what Finn said.

At 8 o'clock he was out of the hotel, he had made a choice. He would give Quinn the chance to tell him about it, he would wait the whole night, and if she didn't say anything, he would ask her directly.

As soon as he saw her, he was breathless. She was gorgeous in her strapless, simple and at the same time elegant red dress, her hair was tied in a curled ponytail.

"Should we go now?" she asked.

"Uhmm…wow" he replied, Quinn laughed and got closer to him.

"You look very handsome too" she whispered in his ear after giving him a kiss on the cheek "Let's go"

He held her hand and started to walk, the restaurant was not too far away. It was a nice place, all the tables had a red cloth and yellow flowers, the ceiling was filled with chandeliers, there was a man playing the piano.

During the dinner, Quinn noticed that something was not completely right with Will, but when he kissed her at the end of the evening, she knew that everything was alright between them when they got back to the hotel; they went to Will's room. He asked her to wait for him for a few seconds, apparently he had to pick up something at the reception.

She sat on the bed, and looked around; when he came back he had an expression on his face that she knew perfectly: he wanted to talk.

"I…I spent the night, pretending everything was okay," said Will while leaning his hand on the wall "So, I am just going to say it" Quinn was now worried, she didn't understand what was going on with Will. "I know that Finn kissed you, and I know that you kissed him back and I wanna know why and I want to know why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, then also tell me why didn't you tell me about that time that Miss Pillsbury kissed you at her party!" snapped Quinn.

Will was in shock. How did she know? The only people who knew about it were Emma and him, and he was sure Emma wouldn't tell her.

"How…?"

"She told Beiste in the hallway, but I didn't care, because I know you love me, William"

"But I didn't kiss her back!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Tell him that I was dating you?!" yelled the blonde "I love you, Will…and I think that's all it matters"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be cheating on me"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Yes, you did!" he said pointing his finger at her like if he was accusing her.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed "You know what? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be with you, I would have ended this because sometimes is exhausting to be with you, and you know why? Because I have to hide this, I can't go out with you without being scared of someone finding us together, but I am still with you because I-LOVE-YOU"

She took her purse and left the room. Will threw himself to his bed and stayed there for hours, thinking about what he had just heard. They had still one night to get ready for nationals, so he would make the kids rehearse the whole morning so that they could have the night free, that way he could fix things with Quinn.

Will knew that she was right, it was exhausting, but he loved her, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do so that things wouldn't be "exhausting" anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Good job guys!" said Will once the rehearsal that had started at 7 a.m ended at 3 p.m. They had breaks to eat, drink water and rest "You have the rest of the day free, but I want you back at the hotel at 7 p.m and we will meet at the girls room to talk about this one more time, okay? And then, you can be awake until 9 p.m."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," said everyone.

Everyone left the room, but Schue stopped Kurt on his way out, which the student found confusing and in some sort of way surprising. When Will closed the door, he knew it was something serious, but his teacher didn't lose his smile on his face.

"So…I've made a decision, a very important one"

"Oh my God…" said Kurt putting a hand on his chest, he knew or at least he had an idea of what Schuester would say next.

"I will quit as a Spanish teacher in McKinley, but I'll stay as your Glee coach. I am already looking for another job" he started to explain "I read the rules over and over last night, is the only way I can be with Quinn in a public way, it doesn't go against the rules of the competitions or of the school. And…we've been together for almost a year, so…I want to propose to her"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Kurt, he was excited and still confused; he kept thinking that it was a big mistake. And suddenly guilt hit him, he knew about the baby, he knew about something that Schuester didn't know, something that if someone had to know was his teacher, not him.

"Yes," he laughed "Yes, I want to propose to her tonight, but first I need to get her a ring, I already planned everything for tonight and…Oh God, I am so happy Kurt, I am so so happy!"

"And you will tell to the rest of us? And your families?"

"That's the plan," he said without losing his smile "So…I want you to help me chose the ring, please"

"Let's go"

Kurt and Will took a cab, they went to every jewellery store, to every mall, after two hours they stopped to eat a snack, both talked, Kurt felt guilty about not mentioning the baby, he was still trying to figure out if it was a good idea or not.

When he was about to say it, Will said it was time to go to the next store.

There, Kurt looked around while Schuester asked to one of the sellers how much did one of the rings cost, and after a few seconds, he called Kurt, just to ask for his opinion. As soon as Kurt saw the ring, he knew it was perfect; one big diamond and four other small ones that were around the big one, it looked like some sort of crown.

"It's perfect," said Kurt.

"You think?" said Schuester looking at it one more time.

"It's like a small crown, her name is Quinn…she wants to be Prom Queen…it's just perfect"

Will smiled and looked at the woman who was helping him.

"I'll take it"

"Great"

When they were back on the cab, Will took his phone out and looked at Quinn in his contacts. He texted her, telling her that they had to meet in his room 30 minutes after he spoke to them in the girls room, that she had to put a fancy dress and that he really wanted to solve things.

She wrote back, he noticed how upset she was, and he knew he had to beg her.

 **Please** , he wrote.

 **Fine…** replied Quinn.

Back at the hotel, both went directly to the girl's room. New Directions dance and sang once again their numbers, when they finished, Will wish them a good night and left the room, he went to put on a suit, to get ready.

Exactly 30 minutes later, someone knocked his door, and he smiled as soon as he saw Quinn wearing a long dark purple dress, her hair was in a bun, and her face seemed upset.

"I am sorry," he said as soon as Quinn came in "You are right about everything, you didn't cheat on me. And I love you, and you love me…"

"And that's all it matters," she said smiling slightly.

Will gave her a kiss on the lips and she hugged him.

"I forgot something in your room, I'll go pick it up, and we can leave," he said holding her from her shoulders.

"Great…" she said but got interrupted by another kiss.

Schuester left the room and went to the boy's room, Kurt had the ring, so it was no surprise that when he knocked the one who opened the door was him. He handed him the small, black box and Will took it with a big smile on his face.

"Wish me luck, I'll tell you how it goes…"

"Mister Schue…"said Kurt closing the door behind him.

Will got worried when he noticed how Kurt's face had changed, he looked so serious, and his voice sounded like if he had lost something really important. He put a hand on his should and pulled him closer to him. It was his way of telling him, that he could say anything, that he wouldn't judge him.

They walked away from the room and stopped in front of the elevator.

"What is it?" asked Schue.

"I…You need to know something"

"Okay…"

"About Quinn," said Kurt looking at the floor.

Schuester nodded, if he was worried a few seconds ago, now he was not only worried but also scared. For five minutes, he heard Kurt closely, and couldn't believe what he was telling him, some tears streamed down his face.

And once Kurt finished talking, he called the elevator and walked directly to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Quinn sitting on his bed, with her phone on her hands, her face showed that she was in a state of shock, and when their eyes found each other, she noticed that something was wrong with him, and Will noticed that Quinn was mad at him again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi,guys! I'll be honest, I miss writing this story, and I haven't found a Beta Reader who replies to my messages or is interested in this story. So...I'll just keep writing.  
**

 **I know my grammar is not that good, and probably you will be disappointed with the way the story is written, but I hope you understand that I am trying to do my best.**

 **So, I apologize for two things:**

 **1\. Not writing in a while.**

 **2\. For all the future grammar mistakes that I will make.  
**

 **Love,**

 **M.  
**

Chapter 31

Because of the rage, Quinn was feeling, she couldn't notice how sad Will was, one could tell that he had cried. He really wasn't that sad, Schuester was very angry, he was furious.

"Tell me that what I just read is not true," said Quinn standing up "Tell me you did just not agree to work with April…Because you told me that she did not offer you any job, and you told me…"

"Yes, I lied" interrupted Will, he couldn't hide anymore the fact that he was furious "And you lied to me too"

"Is this about Finn, again?" she said putting a hand on her chest "Oh my…We talked about it, and in my defense, I asked you if it bothered you if I went to the prom with him, and you had no problem with that and…"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT FINN" yelled Schuester.

"Then what is it?!" Quinn was now desperate, she didn't know what he wanted, she didn't know why was he so mad at her, the only who had the right to get mad right now, was her. He had lied, Will was about to leave them without a Glee coach and he would live away from her.

"You…you don't know? Seriously?" he asked while letting out an ironical laugh. Quinn shook her head; she wanted answers right now, not questions "You killed my baby without asking me what I thought about it…THAT'S WHAT IT IS"

She froze, how did he find out? Now she understood why he was so upset, now she knew what was bothering him, and now, she knew he had the right to get so mad at her.

"Will…"

"Why?" he asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

"I…I wasn't ready, I didn't want to go through the same…"

"It would have been different, I would have taken care of the baby, I would have been so happy about it…" he interrupted.

"I WASN'T READY" she yelled, "I am not ready to be a mom, and I knew you wanted a kid, but…"

"What about me, Quinn?" he said, he was not mad anymore, he was sad, his eyes were now being filled with tears and his voice was broken "I was ready, I wanted to be a dad"

"But I am not ready. And I was so scared of telling you, I was afraid of you forcing me to…"

"Don't put the blame on me!" he said pointing with his finger at her "You and Terri are just the same!" Will threw away the box that contained the engagement ring and broke a lamp with it, Quinn had never seen him that angry "You, both of you just lie to me, you lie and cheat…And I don't know who is worse…I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE YOU!"

Quinn was now in shock; she walked slowly to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he turned his back to her. He leaned on the wall, he felt somehow weak. The blond could hear him cry, she could see some of the tears falling from his face.

She called his name a few times, but he ignored her. Q couldn't blame him, he was on his right, he had the right to hate her, to wish that she was dead. She had killed his child and probably his dream to become a father.

"Propose to me," she said holding her tears in her eyes. Will turned his face to see her in the eyes "Propose to me and I promise my answer will be a yes, and as soon as I graduate we can buy a house wherever we want, and we can have kids after a while and…"

"The thing is Quinn…I don't think I want to marry you anymore" as soon as she heard those words, tears started to stream down her face, she put a hand on her chest and started to walk towards him "I used to think that you loved me…"

"And I do…" she said.

"But the whole Finn situation and now the…and now this…I can't even look at you. I was going to propose to you, but now…I just want you to get out of my sight"

"We can talk about this tomorrow…" she said, hoping that things could get better.

"No, we won't," said Will looking at her, directly in the eyes, he wanted to show her how much he meant the words he was about to say "This is over, Quinn. This is definitely over. You said it was exhausting…now you are free"

"Will…"

"Get out…just get out, " he said walking to his bed.

Quinn nodded; she walked to the door and left the room without thinking it twice. She ran to the lobby and sat on one of the couches, she was so mad, so sad…she hated herself.

-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn was warming up her voice with the rest of his friends, Will didn't even look at her, and he avoided her as much as he could. And it was quite obvious that something wasn't right, both didn't try to hide the whole tension that was between them. The only one who knew what was going on was Kurt, and when people asked him if he knew anything, he changed the subject nervously.

After a whil, Kurt tried to talk to Quinn, but she moved away as soon as she saw him coming towards her. Quinn knew that the only one who could have told Schue about the baby, was him, and because of that she refused to talk to him or to spend a lot of time with him in the same room.

At the end of the competition, after everyone (especially Santana) yelled at Rachel and Finn for ruining the whole thing for kissing each other on the stage, Kurt looked for a moment with Quinn, and as soon as both were alone in the same room, he got slapped on the face.

"That's your specialty, huh?" he said after touching his cheek.

"I told you to stay out of it," she said, she was furious "Don't you ever talk to me, Kurt…ever"

"I did the right thing, he was the dad…"

"Kurt…did you just hear what I said?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

Kurt nodded and left her alone, as soon as she was alone, she looked at her hand, she was now supposed to be wearing a ring, and instead, she was all alone now. She looked through the window that was on the left side and took a deep breath.

Quinn was sure about something: she had lost Will.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Hello! So I know it's been a looooong time since I updated. To be honest, I had many personal problems and I needed time to focus on and of course, solve.**

 **I am trying to improve my grammar and my writing skills, but I do really need you to be very patient with me.**

 **This is obviously the last chapter of the first part, and I'll be writing a second one, which I'll upload this week. So, I hope you can forgive me for taking so long and for probably wirting a crappy ending.**

 **Love,**

 **M.**

Everyone in the room was yelling or making sarcastic comments about how Finn and Rachel had ruined their chance to win the National Championship. The now new couple, stayed quiet in their seats, trying to not react to their comments, but for Rachel it was beginning to be impossible, all she wanted to do was yell at each of her teammates.

As soon as Schuester came into the room, she stood up and everyone got quiet.

"Mr. Schuester, could you please tell everyone to leave me and Finn alone, I had enough of their stupid comments, and they should understand we did not only lose because of us!" she yelled. Santana laughed, and everyone began to fight.

"Guys…"began Schuester calmly "GUYS! Please…we have to forget about it and move on, that way, next year, we can finally win, and we should focus on that"

"He is right" said Mercedes.

"Still, they should think about what they've done" said Santana in the background, she was furious "I bet Quinn isn't here because she can barely look at you for being so stupid"

Will looked around the room, it was true, Quinn wasn't there, and she probably would never come back to Glee Club or Spanish class. Kurt cleared his throat, it was his way of telling his professor how everyone was beginning to notice how odd he had reacted to Santana's comment.

"It doesn't matter why she isn't here…let's just focus on what we should improve for the next year" he said walking towards the board.

Rachel began to tell her ideas and the flaws of each single member, which caused another fight. Will decided to give up and told them to go home, he wished them a nice summer while he observed them leave the room. The only one, who stayed, was Kurt.

"I believe she'll come back" he told his teacher. Will shrugged his shoulders, trying to show Kurt how he didn't care if the blonde came back to Glee Club or not. "I understand if you are mad at me too…"

"Kurt…the one who committed a mistake was her, so don't worry, I am not mad at you. I actually thank you for telling me everything. And to be honest…I don't really care if she comes back or not" Will began to pack his things while he was observed by his student.

"To be honest, Mr. Schue you do care if she comes back or not, because no matter what mistake she made, you still love her" said Kurt without fear. "You should forgive her…she was scared, she didn't want to go through the same again"

"It wouldn't have been the same. I would have assumed the responsibility…"

"Puck and Finn were willing to do that" said Kurt leaning on the piano "Quinn said it plenty of times, she isn't ready to raise a child, no matter who the father is. She is a teen, Mr. Schue. At 18,were you thinking about having kids?"

The relationship between them had changed so much since William started dating Quinn, they were now sort of friends; Friends who told each other the truth without caring if the other one got mad by hearing it. Schuester didn't say a word, he just nodded, and he couldn't say nothing else because he knew Kurt was right. Will walked towards the door and smiled at his student.

"Have a nice summer, Kurt" he said while walking out of the room.

While the Glee Club meeting happened, Quinn stayed at the football field observing the sky, feeling the wind in her hair and hearing coach Beist yelling at those who had sports class at the moment. When she was about to leave, she noticed Finn was walking towards her.

She didn't stay up and waited for him to sit right next to her, she knew what he was about to do, he would probably ask her why didn't she attend to the last Glee Club meeting of the year, and she had already the perfect lie to tell him or anyone who asked her. He sat right next to her, and both stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you mad at me and Rachel because we lost?" he asked directly and without hesitation.

"No" she replied without looking at him. It was easier to lie if she didn't look at him in the eyes.

"It's just you didn't come to Glee and...Yeah you know…everyone is mad at us, but next year…"

"I am not coming back" interrupted Quinn. Finn looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"I am going back to the cheerios and you know what Sue said, it's either being on her team or Schuester's." It was so hard for her to say his name without feeling certain ache in her chest.

"I think you are lying" interrupted Finn. "You had already two rough years in a row…"

Quinn sighed and then began to laugh, which made Finn feel kind of uncomfortable, he didn't understand what was so funny for her, and she stopped as soon as she noticed her friend was confused, he clearly didn't know what was going on in her mind.

"I've gotten pregnant twice in two years…how stupid can I be?" she said holding the tears that were fighting to come out of her eyes "And with each pregnancy I have lost so much"

"I am so sorry, Quinn" he said hugging her "Just tell me, what is it? Why won't you come back?"

"Finn…"

"You need to talk, if not…your feelings are going to drive insane and stuff, you know?"

"I've talked enough about it" she said standing up. "I am just not willing to share it with you, okay?"

Finn nodded. He knew he couldn't insist more. Quinn left, and tears began to stream down her face, she had lied, she hadn't talked enough about what she had done, even though Will already knew about the baby, guilt was eating her inside. She regretted giving Beth away, she also regretted the abortion and how she lied to the one man she had ever loved, because all those things lead her to lose him probably forever.

Both, Quinn and Will went home, trying to focus their minds on something else. But it was the silence and the loneliness they felt at home, what made them think about each other again.

Will walked to his room and opened the drawer in his night stand, there was the box with the engagement ring, he never had the courage to give it back. He closed the drawer and sighed, all their thoughts were focused on Quinn; Maybe Kurt was right, maybe he had to forgive her…maybe he had somehow pushed her to take that decision.

After a few minutes, Will opened his drawer again and took the ring out of the box, he observed it while thinking how happy he felt around Quinn, how he was so convinced that she was the one. Maybe all they needed was some time away from each other to think about what they really wanted for each other. And even what she had done was outrageous, he was willing to forgive her.

That night William Schuester made himself one promise: As soon as he saw Quinn after the summer, he would talk to her, and he would try to forgive her and to fix things.

Quinn was thinking exactly the opposite; she had to move on and forget all what she had been through those two years. She needed a change, something new. The blonde took her purse and some of the money she had been saving, took her car keys and while walking to her car, she began to google where could she get what she wanted.

As soon as she did find an answer, she began to drive, and once Quinn had arrived to her destination, she walked in, trying to be fearless.

"How can I help you?" said the man on the counter.

"I would like to get a tattoo" she said after taking a deep breath.


End file.
